You will always have me by you
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: Alice accidentally gets trapped in Vestal where her life makes a turn for the worst. She is mistreated and wants nothing to do with her life anymore. Spectra is responsible for her exile and decides to save her from the Vexos's wrath. Will he be able to?
1. She's pitiful

**I know I should be updating the other stories, but this idea was too cheesy to pass…**

**I mean, I'm on my fourth story!**

**What is up with that?**

**The events in Bakugan New Vestroia do not take place in this story. Think of it as a different story in a different time in the view of a single character in a single world…**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own Bakugan… I own a few episodes though…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She's pitiful

* * *

><p><em>Pitiful that was the one word that could ever describe her in my eyes. She would get beat, abused and other acts of mistreatment. She would stand up wobbly. She would cry in her sleep.<em>

_Yes, I even heard her sobbing. She would sob and sob and sob, until she fell asleep on her pillow, wet by her own tears._

_Yet she does not fight back, no she just… hangs her head low to make her orange hair conceal her teary eyes. There were times when she could no longer walk. But still she had to get up before the sun graces the sky with its radiant light. She never wanted to be here, she isn't supposed to be here. Where are her friends who she cherished so much and cherished her in the same manner? Why is she still here in Vestal?_

_I know that we should be more hospitable to outsiders… But even I cannot control everything… Yet…_

_Until I do… she will have to remain as she is… Pitiful_

* * *

><p>Alice fell onto the ground again.<p>

Mylene was furious. She had slapped Alice yet again. Alice accidentally placed Mylene's Bakugan on the wrong shelf. This enraged her of course, and she slapped Alice's pale cheek.

"You are useless!" she exclaimed for the nth time "No wonder they spat you out of Earth and sent you here."

Alice heard these words of cruelty a thousand times before. She simply propped her hands to stand up. Behind Mylene was her trusty sidekick (if that's how you call it), Shadow. He had this smirk on his face that mirrored his deranged way of thinking.

"The next time you do this, I won't be so forgiving!" Mylene said as she pulled on Alice's hair "Now, put them in their proper places before I come back or you'll get lashes again…"

Alice winced. Mylene continued this cruel treatment in hopes of making Alice cry, but to her dismay, not a tear would escape Alice's eyes. Her eyes became water, but nothing more than that.

Alice would never get lashed, because Volt was kinder than Mylene and wouldn't whip her. For that, Alice was thankful enough.

Mylene stormed out of the room, leaving Alice on her knees and Shadow watching her with amused eyes.

Alice shakily stood up. She didn't bother straightening her clothes or dusting them up. She approached the glass case where all of Mylene's Bakugan are placed. She lifted her eyes to them and started counting. One by one she named them; her breath became heavier with each word she said.

She hasn't eaten since breakfast. She felt extremely weak and crushed. She stared at her reflection in the glass pane and began to wonder why she looked the same when she was accidentally transported to Vestal.

She was with her grandfather when it happened. The Dimension Transporter was acting up. Her grandfather accidentally got hit by a flying debris and died instantly. She didn't have time to mourn her loss though as the portal suddenly sucked her into Vestal.

She arrived in one piece, but not for long.

Spectra was the one who found her. He didn't know what to do with her so he handed her to Mylene, since like her, Mylene was a girl. But Mylene wasn't as kind as Alice thought. Soon she found herself tumbling to the ground and bruised all over.

She opened the glass pane and took out the Bakugan one by one. She carefully placed them on the table where the glass case was placed on. Mylene knew if even one of her Bakugans were dropped.

Afterwards, Alice proceeded to put them back on their proper places again. Surprisingly, Shadow didn't bother her this time. He just stood there with a nonchalant yet mischievous look on his face. After putting them back, Alice counted them again. She sighed in relief to find out that the Bakugans were in their correct places and in the correct order.

She turned away from the glass case, but slipped and fell on the floor.

Shadow cruelly laughed at her pitiful state. She leaned on her elbows and tried to stand up, but Shadow had his foot forcefully pushing her back and preventing her from standing.

"So Little Miss Muffin, care to clean my room now?" Shadow asked.

Alice winced. She knew that Shadow didn't like it when she didn't answer his questions. She opened her mouth to respond, but her throat felt dry and no voice came out.

"Well?" Shadow kicked her harder

"Y—Yes, Master Prove…" She managed to say.

Fortunately, Shadow lifted her foot from her back. She took a few deep breaths and soon her breathing returned to normal. She coughed; the passageways in her lungs were getting narrower.

All of this hard work was taking out its toll on her. She became sick after staying there for a while, but she never told anyone.

She practically forced herself to clean Shadow's room.

Shadow's room was large and spacious, but it was full of trash. Rubbish piled from the floor to the ceiling. She had the hardest time cleaning this room. If that wasn't bad enough, Shadow scattered more trash as she cleaned it.

After roughly three hours, she was able to clean Shadow's previous pile of trash and put them out. Shadow's second pile of trash was also taken care of. She polished his Bakugans and placed them neatly on the shelves. She knew that Shadow's room would be dusty soon.

There was a light knock on Shadow's bedroom door. There stood the youngest of all Vexos, Lync Volan.

"What is it Master Volan?" Alice asked, truthfully she knew that his Aluze fell into the river again and that she'd have to get it for him.

"Aluze fell into the river." Lync said casually "Go get it for me." He said in a commanding tone.

Alice nodded as she stood up. She always had to swim that cruel river. Most of the times, she would come so close to drowning.

And she wished to drown, but a certain someone always came to save her pathetic and pitiful life.

One who went by the name Spectra Phantom…

She sighed at the thought that he might be there again. She followed Lync to the river. She scanned for Aluze and saw it at the usual spot where she always found it. She dipped her feet into the water and walked towards Aluze. She dipped her head and swam towards it. She barely had the strength to walk, much less swim against this torrent of the river.

She grabbed Aluze nonetheless. She lifted her head and walked towards the bank. She handed it to Lync. Lync wiped it clean with his green cape. Then he went off.

Alice wanted to fall there and then and just rest. She wasn't able to sleep much last night because Prince Hydron kept her all night.

She fell onto her knees. She ridiculed her own weakness. She chuckled with no apparent reason. She chuckled, but deep inside she was helplessly and utterly broken. She tried standing up, but her knees weren't strong enough to keep her standing. She forced herself nonetheless.

Volt was one of those who were kind to her. He only made her take out his trash which was sometimes empty. Gus was the other one, but she guessed that Spectra told him so.

Spectra was the queerest of them all, but he was still kind to her nonetheless.

Alice knocked lightly on the door of his room.

"Come in…" Spectra said as he opened the door for her.

Spectra's room looked like an office and a room morphed together. A ton of paper works mounted on his desk where his laptop stood. On the other side was a bed where he rarely sleeps on.

"You're wet." He pointed out.

Alice looked at herself, but what could she do?

"Master Volan asked me to retrieve his Aluze again…" Alice plainly replied

"Master Volan?" Spectra echoed "Since when did Lync become your master?"

"Yesterday…" Alice replied "Prince Hydron commanded it…"

Spectra looked at Alice with such sad eyes, but it was barely seen under his mask. He led her to a chair and commanded "Sit."

Alice sat by reflex. Or maybe it was because Spectra pushed her down. Or maybe it was her weakness that made her fall involuntarily onto the chair.

Spectra's queer kindness towards her centered on her and not on his room or his Bakugan. She wrapped her arms around herself, she felt cold.

She felt a warm coat on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Spectra hovering over her. He had placed the coat on her.

"Thank you Master Phantom…" Alice muttered "Must I clean your room?"

"No need…" Spectra said "And you don't have to call me 'Master' anymore."

"But Prince Hydron will be furious if…" Alice protested but Spectra cut her short

"You will not call me 'Master' and that s final." Spectra said

Alice nodded weakly. She stood up and handed the coat back to Spectra. She bowed her head and said "Thank you once again, Master Spectra…" she gasped and apologized "I'm sorry…"

"That's okay…" Spectra said as he sat down the chair and resumed reading his book.

Alice resumed doing her normal chores. Prince Hydron made her polish his bronze statues of the six Bakugans who fought Naga; well he only had five at the moment. Her heart was broken every single time she saw them, but gave way to no tears.

"What do you think Alice?" Prince Hydron raised the question in hopes to see her cry "Aren't they just magnificent?"

Alice lifted her eyes from Alpha Hydranoid's immobile feet and saw the three headed Hydra who used to be her guardian Bakugan. She felt her eyes getting watery, but her tears refused to come out. It was like the mighty bronze statue of her former friend was helping her stop her tears with mere will power.

Alice didn't respond. She knew Hydron just wanted to make her feel bad.

"What?" Hydron started to mock "Do you not feel remorse for the loss of your former friends?" He gazed at the beautiful statues and named them one by one "Alpha Hydranoid, Storm Skyress, Blade Tigrera, Preyas and Hammer Gorem. I do not have the Dragonoid yet, but I swear I will…"

Alice simply ignored his childish remarks.

But all of a sudden, Hydron grabbed her long orange hair "So you think you're so clever huh?" He forced her head up and made her see all of the five bronze statues. Alice winced. How much more suffering was he going to make her endure?

"Can't you hear their screams of pain and cries of mercy?" Hydron cruelly whispered into her ear "Can't you see how much they've suffered?" He pulled her hair harder and made her face Hydranoid "This one was stubborn. He refused to give in to the experiments and came out strong. Yet his strength failed him, and now he stands as a statue…" He laughed mockingly "Oh, and did I mention that your name was his last word?"

Alice's heart broke. She didn't want to cry… no, not in front of this sadistic prince.

"Alice… Help me…" Hydron muttered into her ear "Alice… Alice…"

Alice imagined it. She saw Hydranoid being turned into a statue mercilessly. She heard his voice loud and clear. Distress was clear in his voice, but she also heard longing and helplessness. She used every bit of her strength to keep herself from crying in front of Hydron.

"Why won't you cry?" Hydron asked. His voice was full of frustration. He threw Alice towards the statue of Hydranoid and said "I don't know what Mylene did to you, but it seems that you've lost your ability to feel… You are worthless…"

Those words echoed in her mind. Yes, she had admitted that to herself by this point in time. She was indeed worthless.

Hydron left. This time, Alice didn't fight the tears. Her will power was all but gone. She wiped Hydranoid's statue once more.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, over and over again. She looked up to Hydranoid and could only imagine how much he endured. Compared to hers, it was far greater in scale.

She did the same to the other statues. She cleaned them with her tears and muttered apologies as she imagined what they went through.

That night, Alice dragged herself to her room. She had a mad smile on her face, like always. She staggered until she finally reached the door of her room. She leaned on it for a considerable amount of time until she finally raised her hand and turned the knob.

Spectra was right behind her; he was carrying a tray of food. He always did this for Alice. He knew that she wouldn't be able to eat by the day, so he sent her food by night.

He always felt pity for this girl who was supposed to live her life miserably. He felt responsible for her suffering, no; he knew that her suffering was indeed his doing. He wanted to apologize, but one look at Alice's crazed features and he found himself feeling a wave of different emotions, pity, anger, guilt and others more that he can't come to comprehend.

He didn't bother knocking. He knew that the door of her room was always opened. He knocked three times though, to make her know that he was coming. He opened the door and saw Alice sitting by the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest.

She was sobbing, like when he always saw her. He knew that talking to her would be useless since she wouldn't respond to him anyway and also his guilt would never let him utter any comforting words to her.

Alice didn't normally look at Spectra, but this time was different. She began to wonder why he was doing all of this for her. The question was visible on her face.

Spectra saw this, but said nothing. He knelt in front of her and wiped off a single tear from her cheek. He couldn't manage to say a single word. No, he was too ashamed for that.

He left Alice and the tray of food. He went back to his room which was just beside Alice's room. From there he heard her sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Pitiful…<em>

_That's what she is…_

_Yet it puzzles me as to why she still stays here…_

_Through my small acts, I hope I can at least relieve her pain…_

_For it is my fault…_

_It is my fault that she's suffering…_

_It's my fault that she's withering away in Mylene and the others' grasps…_

_It's my fault that she's become pitiful…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter of this fanfic.<strong>

**Please hit the REVIEW button and do some damage! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	2. For the sake of her tears

**Next chapter!**

**I got the idea for this story when I was coughing badly on my bed… =D**

**Doesn't make much sense if you ask me…**

**Anyway on with it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

For the sake of her tears

"I understand." Spectra said as the transmission ended. He was assigned on a mission out of Vestal. Prince Hydron had specified it.

He stood up and went to his room to get ready. On his way however, he saw Alice leaning on a wall and breathing heavily. He slowly walked towards her, but then she started coughing. This worried him. He rushed to her and asked "What's wrong?"

Alice almost jumped from his touch on her back. But she couldn't answer. He throat was throbbing and her air ways were narrowing. She coughed a few times more. She slumped onto the ground coughing as she did.

Spectra became genuinely worried. She couldn't be sick could she? He ran to his room and gave her a glass of water. Alice graciously drank it. Soon her breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you…" She sighed

"Are you alright?" Spectra asked

"Yes…" Alice answered.

Of course, Spectra didn't need to be a genius to see that she was most definitely _not_ alright.

"Why don't you take a rest?" Spectra offered

"I cannot…" answered Alice. Spectra knew the answer to his question as well, but he raised it nonetheless. Alice stood up shakily as she said "Mistress Pharaoh will get mad if I don't wake her up in time…"

Spectra's fists clenched. That word again, Mistress. It shows how badly treated Alice was here in Vestal. Yet she would not protest, she would only yield obediently and she would cry herself to sleep like always.

He sighed as he helped her straighten herself up. He knew that something needed to be done, and fast. He turned to her and uttered the words he wanted to say for a long time since she came to Vestal where her life ended…

"I'm sorry Alice…"

Alice's eyes widened. She _was_ getting a little dizzy, were her ears playing dreadful tricks on her?

Spectra saw her surprise and his lips curved into a small smile "Was that too sudden?"

Alice simply nodded "I don't see any reason for you to apologize to me…"

"For starters, I am the one who handed you to Mylene…" Spectra said, the smile was gone and was replaced with his usual stoic expression "And by handing you to Mylene, your life ended. I see how much you suffer all the time, Alice. Guilt has been hitting me like a tidal wave every time I see you."

Alice didn't know what to say. Finally a smile painted her beautiful face "But still you're kind to me… Even if it was out of guilt, I am still grateful…"

Spectra was speechless. He nodded and said "Thank you… I will make sure you are released from this tragedy I have put upon you…"

Alice stared at him questioningly.

"Prince Hydron has assigned me on a mission outside of Vestal," stated Spectra "Once I come back I will make sure you are well taken care of."

"But…" Alice faltered

"I _will_make sure of it." Spectra insisted.

With that he left Alice. He felt truly sorry for her. He was responsible for all of her sufferings. The least he could do for her was to end all of it. Hydron wouldn't be able to resist his request once he succeeded his mission. Gus was there to aid him of course. He left Alice in Volt's capable hands.

Alice went inside Mylene's room and gently woke her up.

"Mistress Pharaoh, the sun is rising…" she softly called.

She expected Mylene to groan for fifteen more minutes, but instead she got slapped.

She fell onto the ground.

"You little rat!" Mylene shouted "So you think you could run off with Spectra huh? I don't think so!"

With that another slap came to her face. Mylene pulled her hair and said "Spectra doesn't sympathize with trash, so stop dreaming…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mistress Pharaoh…" Alice whimpered

"Oh really?" Mylene mocked as she hurled Alice to the ground. She knelt in front of Alice and said "I heard everything clearly. I know that Spectra wants you to get free from the clutches of the Vexos. But I'm not going to let that happen." She smirked slyly.

"But why?" Alice whimpered

"Why?" Mylene mocked "Because I like seeing people suffer. Most especially people like you…"

Alice was pulled from behind by rough hands. She assumed it belonged to Shadow.

"Come on Mylene!" Shadow called "Lync and me want to play!"

Mylene smirked and said "Okay…" She took her Aquos gauntlet and said "I'll be right out."

Alice was literally dragged out of the Vexos headquarters. Shadow dragged her to the river where she often swam to look for Aluze. He dropped her with a soft thud.

Mylene came to the scene. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"So what shall we play?" Mylene asked

"You already brought your gauntlet so don't play dumb Mylene…" Lync said

"So you want to brawl?" Mylene smirked "Fine, but under a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Lync echoed

"Whoever wins gets to torture this little girl for the entire day." Mylene said as she pointed to Alice.

Neither Lync nor Shadow raised a protest. They nodded. Alice watched in horror as Shadow roughly tied her to the tree beside the lake.

And so the battle between Lync and Shadow ensued. Of course, Lync lost easily to Shadow. Alice guessed that Mylene was the one who would torture her for that day.

And it seemed that her guess was right.

"Aw man!" Shadow whined "No fair Mylene!"

"I won fair and square." Mylene argued "What's wrong with that?"

"You always get to torture Alice…" Lync whined

"Yeah, we want to torture her too you know!" Shadow nodded.

Mylene considered their complains for a while. A smirk crept across her face as she stared at Alice.

"Fine…" Mylene said "I'll have both of you help me break her down."

Shadow pumped his fist in the air triumphantly "Yeah!"

"We have to make her cry before the sun sets." Mylene said "We'll have to mistreat her like there's no tomorrow."

Alice just pretended like she didn't hear anything. Mylene grabbed her hair harshly again. She winced I pain "Why won't you cry? Are you broke or something? Even Prince Hydron is complaining about that. Why don't you just cry like the little weak girl you really are?"

Alice remembered Hydranoid and the other statues. The mere thought of them brought tears into her eyes, but she didn't dare show it to them.

Mylene smirked slyly "Maybe it's time we reminded you about pain… And then you can show us your pathetic tears…"

She hit Alice with her left hand. Alice simply let the hit turn her head to the direction of the slap. Mylene hit her a few more times out of mere frustration. Why did she want Alice to cry so badly anyway? Was she a sadistic person like Prince Hydron?

After a few more hits, Mylene gave up. She was panting. She had hit Alice for more than five minutes, but she gained nothing, not even a tear.

"You're pretty persistent…" she muttered under her breath. She placed a card into her gauntlet and a blue blade appeared from her gauntlet. Alice watched in horror as Mylene walked forward towards her.

"Let's see how you like your skin to be burned…" Mylene wickedly said.

She placed the blade on Alice's bare skin, on her neck. A searing pain took over Alice as she let out a blood curdling shriek. Mylene didn't like the shriek. She wanted to see tear cascading down her cheeks. She turned to Shadow and commanded "Cover her loud mouth."

Shadow took a lush green bush with red berries. He shoved it into Alice's mouth. Alice was still shrieking, but the bush muffled her desperate cries.

Lync chuckled "Improvise…"

Alice felt helplessly cornered. Mylene soon withdrew her hand and left a faint red scar on Alice's neck.

Even through all of that, there wasn't even a tear…

Mylene's frustration has reached its peak by this time. She had hit Alice with all her strength multiple times and she even burned her delicate skin. She took out the bushed shoved in Alice's mouth, but she was oblivious of what to do next.

"She's persistent…" Mylene muttered.

Alice panted and coughed a few times. Shadow stood beside Mylene and asked "So what do we do?"

"Get her out of that tree." Mylene commanded

Alice's bonds were released and she fell onto the soft grass.

"What do you say we electrocute her?" Mylene suggested

"Good idea!" Shadow nodded

"I think she's getting close to a tear…" Lync pointed out.

Alice was exhausted. The burn on her neck felt worse when the cold wind made contact with it. It felt like her neck was burning inside. She tried to soothe it by gently massaging it with her hand, but to no avail.

Mylene pulled her hair up so that her face would be visible. Alice winced, but other than that, her eyes remained dry.

Mylene slapped her in frustration. Alice fell down to the ground once again.

"Hurry up and get her into the water…" Mylene ordered.

Shadow dragged Alice to the river. When he got to the bank, he threw her down. Alice felt herself sink into the crystal clear waters. Soon, she would float, and the torrent would bring her to who-knows-where.

Soon she felt her entire body vibrating violently. Her entire body hurt with all the vibrations. No matter where she turned, it was the same. She wanted to scream out loud, even though she knew that no one would hear her or come to her aid, A she opened her mouth to scream, she remembered that she was underwater and she was drowning.

_All this for a tear?_

Why was she being so stubborn? Why won't she cry? If tears would be sufficient to end all of her misery then she would gladly let them out. She did cry a lot before when she was still on Earth, so why can't she do it now?

She didn't know the answer to her question, but she wished she knew the answer. Her vision became blurry, her eyes were now heavy and she could take no more.

The violent vibration stopped. She drifted to and fro on the river. She felt a rough hand pull her by the collar of her ragged clothes.

She winced at the grip. It was too strong. She was dripping wet and panting. Shadow had a maniacal smirk on his face. He licked her cheeks, mainly because that was what he did best.

Mylene noticed that the Alice still hasn't managed a tear. She became furious as she landed another heavy hit on Alice's face.

"I have had enough with this girl!" Mylene exasperated.

Lync tried the burning trick with his own gauntlet. He pressed his green blade onto Alice's wet arm. Like Mylene, he earned nothing but a shriek.

"I say we make her feel the power of Ventus!" Lync announced

Mylene nodded approvingly. She ordered Shadow to bind Alice onto the tree again.

Alice was weak and weary. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

Lync set up a Gate Card. He threw his Bakugan, Aluze. With a sadistic grin, he ordered Aluze to flap its wings against Alice and aim the gusts specifically at her.

Alice felt overpowered. The wind was strong and sharp. She had cuts all over her arms. The cuts were shallow, but they were painful nonetheless.

A small tear came out of her tired eyes.

Mylene looked triumphant. But that look on her face didn't linger long because Alice didn't cry.

She slapped Alice once more. Alice just whined.

"Shadow, bring her to _that_ room." Mylene commanded "And don't stop until she's lost her voice. I don't care what happens to her, just make her cry!"

"Roger that!" Shadow nodded as he untied Alice from the tree and dragged her to a dark room.

Alice was clueless. Why did Mylene ask Shadow to bring her here? It was dark, but Alice was used to the dark. Were they trying to scare her?

"See you later!" Shadow waved as he closed the door.

Alice stared at the endless silence. What exactly was she supposed to be doing in there?

Soon she understood. Soon she found out, but wished that she never did.

Images of her battling the Brawlers and sending them to the Doom Dimension flashed before her very eyes. She closed them shut, but the images still flashed before her, like she never even closed her eyes. She felt so helpless. She screamed like she never has before.

Shadow watched from a glass pane outside. Mylene came behind him and asked "Any progress?"

Shadow jerked his thumb towards Alice with an irritated look on his face. Mylene looked out as well. She frowned. Alice was mentally suffering, but no tears came out.

"She's tough…" Mylene commented angrily. She looked at Shadow meaningfully. And Shadow, despite his childish acts and obvious stupidity, got her message. He snapped his fingers.

Alice screamed harder as the disturbing images were accompanied by the aching of her head. She shook her head wildly, not wanting to see anymore. She saw them all. She saw them suffer and freeze into statues. She heard their cries and howls of pain, agony and grief.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was physically exhausted and her sanity was inching away from her by the minute.

_All this for a tear?_

Her body stiffened and she fell on the cold floor.

Mylene angrily walked away. Shadow followed shouting "Hey, where are you going? I thought we were going to torture her?"

Mylene ignored him as she walked back to her room.

Alice clutched her chest. She was insane; she knew it, but why was she still thinking straight?

A tear fell from her eyes. A few more followed, until she was weeping in the darkness.

_Insanity would be a better choice…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter!<strong>

**Whew! It's long… =D**

**Just to make it clear, Mylene does not like Spectra. She just wants Alice to suffer, badly.**

**Please REVIEW as it is much appreciated if you read this story…**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	3. Branded

**Hey!**

**I've decided to upload this in a heap so I can read it…**

**Pretty weird if you ask me…**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Branded

Alice was startled by a sudden wave of cold water that hit her. She blinked; looked around. She realized that she was still inside the dark room where Shadow locked her in. Where she…

She stood up leaning against the wall. The water clouded her eyes. She looked up and saw Lync holding a pail in his hands. Clearly he was the one who rudely washed her with water.

Was she insane? Had she finally lost all sense? She hoped so.

"Hey, it's time to pick your 'master' for today." Lync said with a mischievous grin.

No, she was still sane. She could still comprehend. There she remembered. It has been five days since Spectra left for his mission along with Gus outside of Vestal. On the first day of his leave, Mylene, Shadow and Lync tortured her. The brown burn mark on her neck lingered. The next day, Mylene won against them again and she made Alice scrub her floors with her hair.

The next day, Lync won. He made Alice run errands for him. Alice couldn't keep up with his requests so Lync whipped her with Aluze's gusts.

Shadow won the next day. He made her stay inside the dark room for an entire day. Alice was sure that her sanity would be eaten. She was left there for two days. Volt kindly sent her some food and water. She was locked in there for two days. Her tears have dried out. Now she was sure that she was still helplessly sane.

She went out and followed Lync to the river. She saw Mylene and Shadow standing in wait.

Mylene noticed the tear stains on Alice's cheeks. Anger flared inside her.

_This girl has been crying behind our backs!_

Lync waved and said "Hey! I brought her along!"

"You've been crying." Mylene sourly said

Alice's face remained stagnant.

Mylene's rage burned harder "Answer me!" she demanded.

Alice remained unchanged.

Mylene slapped her once more. She was angry, angry for not being able to witness Alice's misery. She continued slapping her until Alice chipped her own lip with her teeth and it began bleeding.

Mylene was held back by Shadow and Lync. She somehow calmed herself down. Alice sat on the grass, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Why…?" Alice muttered "Why do you want to see me cry so much?"

"Because it proves that you are inferior." Mylene chided "It proves that you're weak and soft! It proves that you're not strong and you never will be! I want to see you cry for my personal reasons! I want to see people like you suffer!"

Alice's mouth twitched in a smile "So, you're a sadist… You want to make me suffer for your personal sake. For the sake of your self-confidence, you want to see me cry…"

Mylene stopped lashing. Alice stood up hanging her head low. The smile disappeared from her lips and blood started to come out again. Mylene lost her senses and her confidence.

She was the top Aquos brawler in their world. She was strong, and was supposed to be. She had no equal, no rival in terms of perception. She was a sadist, but she didn't deny that. She embraced her sadistic nature and carried them with her wherever she went and lashed them to every single person and Bakugan.

When Alice came to Vestal, she became envious. Alice was undoubtedly beautiful, but what really made her envious was her reputation as an accomplished Darkus brawler and a strategist. She knew that Alice's alter ego was Masquerade, the previous top Brawler on Earth, and thus she hated Alice the moment she saw her.

Mylene Pharaoh hated this perceptive girl who came to Vestal and therefore making Alice cry was her ultimate goal. Only then will her insecurity ebb.

She kicked Alice on the stomach. Alice fell on the ground with a groan. Mylene grabbed her hair tightly. She placed a card on her gauntlet and the blue blade appeared once again. She pierced Alice's arm with it earning a horrifying scream. She had lost her voice due to the continuous screaming, but the pain was evident on her face.

"H—Hey, aren't you overdoing it Mylene?" Lync asked.

Mylene gave him a glare. Lync shut up.

Mylene threw Alice on the ground and withdrew her blade. She watched Alice bleed, badly.

"I have no further use of you…" Mylene muttered "Have Spectra arrange your pathetic funeral when he arrives…"

_Spectra?_

Alice could vaguely recognize that name. It belonged to someone who cared for her. It belonged to someone who hid his face behind a mask, the same manner she used to hide behind a mask. She remembered how he promised to be back and make sure that she was well taken care of.

Her vision was blurring. She saw blood pool on the green grass. She closed her eyes and hoped that death would accept her this time.

"What are you doing?" was the last thing Alice heard before she closed her eyes completely.

* * *

><p>Spectra had just finished his mission. He and Gus were on their way home. His mind was distracted, but he completed the mission nonetheless.<p>

"Master Spectra, are you alright?" inquired Gus

Spectra shook his head "I'm fine Gus…"

"You seem a little shook…"

"I guess I'm just tired…"

"Would you like to rest for a while here?" offered Gus

Spectra shook his head; he was concerned about Alice's condition. He knew that Volt would bring her something to eat, but Volt also had his hands full.

_Did she manage to pull through?_

"Are you thinking about _her_again Master?" Gus inquired.

He hit the bull's eye without even trying.

"Yes…" Spectra muttered.

"Forgive me for asking Master, but what has made you so concerned about that girl?"

"It is my fault why she's mistreated by the Vexos and Hydron." Spectra replied "If I hadn't interfered with the transporter systems on Earth, then she wouldn't be here; enduring this fearful flight…"

Gus nodded. He and Spectra tried to hack into the Dimensional Transporter on Earth in hopes to catch Drago and offer him to Hydron and finally complete his collection.

But something went terribly wrong. Until now, they aren't certain as to what caused that mistake, but it brought the death of the creator of the Dimensional Transporter, Michael Gehabich and led his granddaughter, Alice into a lonely life of exile…

"Shall we hurry then, Master?" asked Gus

Spectra nodded.

* * *

><p>Alice awoke on a strange bed. It was clean and comfortable, so it couldn't have been hers. She looked around, hopeful. Could she finally be dead?<p>

She felt like she has been inside this room before. A shooting pain came from her left arm. She turned towards it and saw that it has been neatly bandaged. So she was still alive.

She pushed the blankets back and walked around. She didn't know where she was, but she had at least hoped that someone was there.

Her eyes fell on an intricately carved bronze stand. Her eyes wandered from the stand to the top of the bronze statue in front of her. Her eyes widened and soon she realized exactly where she was.

She was in Hydron's room. She remembered hearing Hydron's voice before she passed out. She assumed that Hydron was the one who saved her, but why? For her tears of course.

"Ah, I see you're awake Alice…"

Alice turned to the direction of that voice. Hydron stood with a pleased expression on his face.

"Let me guess..." Alice sourly said as her voice betrayed any human emotion "You want to see me cry too?"

"Of course…" Hydron nodded "All Brawlers here in Vestal want to see you cry… Most especially the Vexos…"

"Because I degrade your senses of superiority?" Alice inquired

"Yes…" Hydron nodded "That is very perceptive of you… Worthy of your title as a strategist…"

Alice didn't speak.

"I have my own reasons as to why I want to see you cry though…" Hydron said as he walked towards her "I find…" he paused "Pleasure in people's tears…"

"So you're a sadist as well?" Alice asked as her voice was void of any emotion.

Hydron lifted her chin and replied "Why yes…"

Hydron clasped Alice's hands and brought them above her head. He chained them effortlessly since Alice didn't struggle at all. It was like she lost all sense and all will of fighting back.

Hydron traced her cheeks with his hands. He sighed "Your beauty doesn't diminish despite the fact that you've been working without any proper reason…"

Alice remained silent. Her eyes were grave. She looked insane despite her normal mental state.

Hydron shook his head in disappointment "Poor girl…" he muttered "You've lost your senses… Allow me to re-educate you about passion…"

Without warning, Hydron dipped his head to Alice's neck level. He gave it a long lingering lick before he ravaged it with his mouth.

Alice was completely stunned. She remained as she was, unchanged. She wanted to speak, but her throat felt parched. When Hydron lightly bit her, she regained some of her senses. She realized how helpless she was. Strangely though, she saw an image of a person. She was sure it was a boy; he had blonde hair arranged in neat spikes. He wore a red coat and a mask to match.

She recognized him immediately, but why would she remember him of all times?

She softly muttered his name "Spectra…"

Hydron didn't fail to notice this of course. He stopped his erotic actions with Alice and turned to her with rage burning in his eyes.

Hydron had always been jealous of Spectra. Spectra was strong and charismatic; he wasn't even trying. Hydron was just a prince who wasn't nearly as strong as Spectra.

Spectra got all the favor and praise if he completes a mission. He just gives out orders for Spectra to obey. Spectra had freedom, while he had none. And now, Spectra has this girl's attention while he gets nothing from her.

Alice immediately felt fear after uttering Spectra's name. Hydron suddenly became fearsome. He harshly slapped Alice, probably even harsher than Mylene does. Alice fell on the floor; the chains chimed as she did.

Hydron's breathing became heavy and labored. Alice finally regained all of her senses as Hydron walked towards her with his eyes flashing with apparent anger. She helplessly found herself inching away from him.

Hydron smirked at her mockingly and asked "So, you think Spectra will be here to save you? I don't think so…" he put his hand behind his back and a metallic handle appears in his hand "I'll have to teach you that you can't pick that second rate Pyrus brawler over me!"

Alice felt the wall behind her back. Hydron clicked on a button on the handle and a stream of brown came out of it. It bent and seemed flexible. To Alice's horror, she realized that it was a whip. And to her greater horror, she realized that she was the object of this whip he was holding.

Hydron whipped Alice. He ignored her pleas and her screams. He turned his blind eye on her as her eyes swelled with tears. When he was done with the whip, he took a huge ring with the sign of Subterra on it. He placed it by a fiery furnace.

Alice was gasping and panting and finally resorted to coughing. Her airways were getting narrower, and breathing became a huge pain to her. Her vision was clouded. She already showed her tears to this sadistic prince, what more did he want?

She looked at her arms and her back. Her back was the most damaged. Hydron burned it slightly with his whip and scarred her back deeply. Her arms were wounded as well, but not as bad as her back. The back of her ragged clothes were torn and damaged more than ever.

Hydron emerged from the furnace. He held the metal ring through the end of a rod. He walked towards Alice with the words 'I'm a sadist' painted all over his face.

He roughly grabbed Alice's hair, making her cringe and whimper. He made her face him as he said "Let's see how your Spectra will like you, branded with a Subterra mark…"

Alice watched in horror as Hydron brought the rod near Alice's face. She ceased coughing and fear once more took its place. A tear fell from her eyes and Hydron noticed it "I'm sorry Alice…" he said "But you've already angered me… So I'm afraid your tears will not bring you any redemption…"

Alice tried to inch away from Hydron, but her fear kept her from moving. Hydron grabbed her arm and made her cringe again. He pressed the ring with a Subterra symbol against her pale flesh. Alice screamed as the searing pain engulfed her left arm.

Hydron laughed as Alice squirmed and struggled. He pulled the ring back to him and grabbed her chin "That will teach you to not mention Spectra's name to anger me…

* * *

><p>Alice trudged through the grass. She found herself walking towards the river.<p>

The river where Mylene, Shadow and Lync started to torture her five days ago…

Her back was starting to bleed and she left a trail of blood behind her. Her wrists were bruised by the chains that Hydron used. Her arms had cuts and bruises. Her left arm had a dark Subterra symbol on it.

_Just let me die… I can't take this anymore… My own sanity is making me insane!_

She got close to the river. Her knees shook. Just a few more steps and she would be drowning in the river waters.

She fell on her knees. She no longer had the strength to walk or even trudge. She reached out, but she didn't reach the river.

_Spectra…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of it!<strong>

**Did this story make me look like a sadist? =D**

**Well, I'm pretty violent myself, but I am not a sadist…**

**I just… well… got ideas… =D**

**Please REVIEW as it is much appreciated! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	4. Return

**Hello once more!**

**Spectra comes back in this chapter and does some damage! =D**

**Thanks for readin'!**

**Especially Warboss, I really appreciate it. =D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Return

Spectra finally reached the Vexos headquarters. The night was already deep and he planned to rest right away.

But first, he had to check on Alice.

"You go on ahead, Gus." He told his trusty companion "I still have to check on her…"

Gus nodded. He seldom leaves his Master's side, but he knew that he had to leave his Master alone for now. Gus retired to his quarters.

Spectra took the route that passed the river. He didn't want to see any members of the Vexos, yet. He was tired and he needed to rest.

As he walked along the grass, he faintly smelled blood. He looked around, but saw nothing. He continued walking; the smell of blood got stronger. He picked up his pace, sprinted and almost ran. He was taken aback by what he saw.

Alice lay on the ground. Her back scars were bleeding. The ragged clothes she wore were stained with blood. Her wrists were bruised. A Subterra mark was burned onto her flesh. Her right hand was outstretched to the river.

_Was she planning to drown herself?_

Spectra immediately scooped Alice in his arms. His gloved hands made contact with her back which was bare and bleeding. He literally ran to his room with Alice in his arms. He made a trail of blood, but there was no time.

He placed her on his bed. Never mind the stains that the blood will leave, the laundrywoman can take care of that insignificant detail. He took out all of the medical instruments he had at his disposal.

Alice pallid face troubled him every single time he catches a glimpse of it. He quickly yet calmly operated the medical instruments and carefully attached them to the respective places on Alice's body. He managed to stop the bleeding of Alice's back. How? He can't quite remember…

Gus heard his Master's frantic running steps from outside his room. He decided to see what troubled his Master so badly. He rushed to Spectra's room when he saw the bloodstains on the floor which led to his Master's room.

He sighed in relief to see that Spectra wasn't injured. But Alice was, badly.

"What happened Master?" Gus asked

"I don't know yet…" Spectra replied "Go get some help from the clinic."

"Shouldn't we bring her to the hospital?" Gus inquired

"No." Spectra shook his head as he gently bandaged the Subterra burn on Alice's arm "The Vexos will find out if we do. Call for help, but make it discreet." He commanded in a level tone "The Vexos are already asleep and we don't want to wake them up."

Gus nodded "I understand, Master."

And with that Gus went off.

Spectra removed his mask to reveal his sky blue eyes looming with concern. He hovered over Alice. Her neck had an evident burn mark created by a gauntlet blade. Her arms had cuts everywhere. His glove on his right hand was covered with blood. Tear stains were evident on Alice's cheeks.

_What have they done to you, Alice? Did they finally make you cry? It's hard to imagine what you just went through…_

Thoughts wandered inside Spectra's mind. He was worried for Alice's safety, no, her life. The Subterra burn on her arm was obviously done by none other than Hydron.

He brought his hands together and clenched his fists.

_This is my fault! This is my entire fault! I'm… I'm so sorry Alice…_

He hated it. A simple look at Alice made him feel useless. He should have seen this coming. Even while he was around, Alice was still mistreated by his fellow Vexos, by Mylene's prompting. Prince Hydron wouldn't hesitate for a moment to hurt Alice whenever he felt like it.

How did he even expect Alice to come through while he was gone? Volt can't handle his fellow Vexos like he can.

He cursed this situation he was in.

He cursed the Vexos for being so cruel to Alice.

He cursed their sadistic Prince and his lackeys who have inherited that gruesome trait.

He cursed the Dimensional Transporter.

He cursed his own curiosity.

He cursed his lust for power.

And finally, he cursed himself.

Alice's eyes fluttered open drowsily. She managed a small smile at Spectra who had his hands crumpled together. She reached out for his hand with her left hand, which was closer to him.

Spectra almost jumped at the sensation of Alice's touch. It was soft, yet sure. It was weak, yet relieved. It was brief, yet electrifying.

His eyes widened at the sight of Alice's smile. For the first time, he noticed the small wound on Alice's lips. He clasped her hand in his and squeezed it. Alice was fragile, too fragile yet tough, insanely and inhumanely tough. Her smile was so sweet and carefree; it was like she was thanking him.

_What could she be thanking me for? I… brought this to her… She shouldn't thank me… She should hate me…_

Alice's hand dropped lax. She was now fully unconscious. Spectra was still clasping her hand. He was shaking, trembling. He was scared, concerned, angry, sad, loathing and many other emotions swirled inside him and stirred violently. He cannot be appeased or calmed until Alice wakes up; her life is secured.

The nurse was horrified to see the state Alice was in. Spectra put his mask back on and went out. He left the nurse to do her job.

He stood by the river where he just found Alice. He could still see her clearly. She was lying down there, beaten, battered and harassed. Alice made a huge impact on his life, one that triggered his deepest darkest fears that he was not aware of.

"You are no longer just guilty, Spectra…" Helios said "You are getting concerned; involved."

"Tell me Helios," Spectra said in a low voice "Shouldn't I be concerned about Alice?"

"You're saying that your guilt is making you concerned; I can see that, but must you go as far as to curse and blame yourself?" Helios asked

"Then who is to blame?" Spectra laughed bitterly "I'm the one responsible for her sufferings… I'm the one who reduced her, someone so beautiful, into something so pitiful and pathetic."

"But isn't pity what you always felt for her?"

"Yes…" Spectra nodded "Yet now, pity alone will not help her by. If I continue to only pity her and not take action…" his fists, the one with Alice's bloodstains on his glove, clenched tightly "Who knows what more dreadful things they will do to her?"

Helios was silent.

"I can't bear imagine it, Helios…" Spectra said "I can't bear imagine or watch her fade into nothingness because of my mistakes. No matter what it takes, I'll help her. She will always have me by her side. I will definitely fulfill my promise to her."

Helios nodded "Do as you wish. I will support you."

"Thank you Helios…"

Gus came out, looking for Spectra.

"Master, the nurse is done." He informed

"I see…" Spectra plainly said as he turned to Gus "I'll be right there."

Gus noticed the bloodstains on Spectra's glove. He was alarmed "Are you hurt, Master?"

"No, Gus. I'm fine…"

"But that blood-"

"Is Alice's…"

Gus was silenced. That would mean that the trail of blood came from Alice as well. He only began to realize the horror Alice must have went through.

"So you understand too, Gus?" Spectra let out a dry laugh "They have been mistreating Alice since we left. What we see are only the physical damage they've done. We don't know what they've done to Alice's mind, yet…"

"I see why you were genuinely worried about her…" Gus muttered "The nurse found a deep wound on her right arm. A blade ran through her arm. But it was bandaged to prevent any more damage and blood loss."

Spectra was shook. He walked back towards his room. The nurse was packing her things when he came in. She seemed to be shook as well, exhausted even.

"She is safe now…" the nurse said "Her life is no longer in danger. But I fear for her mental stability. She seems to have undergone too much physical and mental strain and abuse. From what I found out, she had difficulty in breathing long before all of those happened to her. The burn on her left arm was horrible."

Merely listening to the nurse's findings and descriptions made Spectra see Alice's sufferings clearly before his eyes. It pained him to see her in such conditions. He briefly thanked the nurse and commanded her to get rid of her bloodstained tools. He didn't want the Vexos of Prince Hydron to find out that he's taken care of Alice. They might all be thinking that she's already dead. It might be better if they all thought that she was dead.

Spectra sat by Alice's side. He watched her as she peacefully slept. It was like she was never hurt. It hurt him to see her. But his mind was set, he was going to make sure that Alice would recover; when she does he will take her under his wing to make amends. He won't let anyone hurt her anymore. He will preserve what is left of Alice. He will definitely make her happy. No matter what it takes, he will make amends.

* * *

><p>Alice stayed unconscious for a few more days. Spectra and Gus didn't tell anyone about Alice's condition to anyone. Mylene was relieved; it was seen all over her face. She was relieved that Alice was gone; her insecurities ebbed.<p>

"Why are you so silent Spectra?" asked Prince Hydron when he called for all of the Vexos. He smirked and asked "Are you grieving Alice's loss?"

Spectra's fists clenched. He hid them under the table and tried his best to not make his anger visible on his face. He calmly replied "I was just surprised that you disposed of her…"

"Could it be because you were planning to bring her back to Earth?" inquired Mylene slyly

"That could be implied…" Hydron nodded

"I wasn't planning to bring her to Earth." Spectra said "I told her those words to comfort her and nothing more…"

Hydron twirled his hair with his finger "You are as cruel as us, Spectra… You surprise me…"

Spectra faked a smile "Thank you, Prince Hydron."

After that brief meeting about Hydron's next plans, Spectra and Gus went back to their rooms.

"You hate them, don't you Master?" Gus asked quietly as they made their way

"They rejoice in her death." Spectra said through gritted teeth "How heartless can they get?"

"You managed to keep your emotions from them though."

"It is something I'm used to do, Gus…" said Spectra as he entered his room. He saw Alice trying to sit up with her left arm as her support. He rushed to her and assisted her.

"Should you be awake?" asked Spectra

Alice didn't reply. She managed to sit up with Spectra's help. She sighed and said "Thank you…"

"Are you okay?" asked Spectra

Alice nodded "I feel a little better… But I have to get to work immediately."

Alice pushed the blanket away, but then Spectra held her hand "Stop."

Alice turned to him with a confused expression "Master Phantom?"

"Tell me what they did to you." Spectra whispered. He wasn't certain if he really wanted to know, but he had to know what they did to Alice.

"Tell me what they did to you while I was gone." Spectra whispered again "Please…"

Alice was confused. Why would he want to know?

"Master-"

"Don't call me Master." Spectra said in a pleading yet strong voice. He was crushed; Alice could see that.

"Did you really mean it when you said that you were going to make sure that I was taken care of?" Alice asked "Do you really feel sympathy for me?"

Spectra didn't reply immediately. He took off his mask while still holding Alice's hand. Alice was surprised as he raised his eyes to meet hers. His eyes were so sincere, yet so crushed and anguished.

"Yes." Spectra replied "I feel responsible for putting you through this…" he turned away. He never thought that Alice's eyes would render him defenseless "I should have known that you were going to get hurt while I was away… You…" his voice trailed off, like he was unable to say the next words, but he said it anyway "You almost died because of me…"

Alice put her right hand on top of Spectra's hand which was holding her. She didn't know what to say. She knew that telling him about what had happened to her would crush him, but not telling him would break him.

"Do you really want to know, Spectra?" Alice asked. She called him by name for the first time.

Spectra nodded.

Alice took a deep breath and told him that happened. Her scars, wounds, bruises and burns have already healed and disappeared, but not for her or Spectra.

Spectra could never forget how Alice was mistreated. He made it as a reminder for himself. The Vexos were merciless; Alice could not be trusted into their hands.

Alice could never forget the scars she received for the sake of her tears.

"Your words resounded inside my head…" Alice stated "I knew it was over for me, but you always came into my mind." She gave him a sweet smile "Thank you, Spectra."

_Her smile… has become lifeless and dull… She isn't who she was anymore…_

That fact hurt him. He wanted to reverse it all. But all that was left for him was regret.

"I meant it when I said that I was going to have you taken care of." Spectra said "I will keep my word."

"But…" Alice faltered "I have to get back to work…"

Spectra shook his head "For the Vexos and Prince Hydron, you're already dead. When you come back, you will no longer be mistreated; you will be respected in every way, because you will become my personal assistant."

He stretched out his hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and asked "Will you allow me?"

Alice didn't have any doubt at all. She gave her hand to Spectra. She trusted him completely.

"Yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**The sadistic nature of the story practically disappears… **

**Would that be alright?**

**Also, should I change the genre of the story?**

**Please tell me what you think, it means a lot… =D**

**Please REVIEW**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	5. The Red Head

**WHEW!**

**I'm finally able to update!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Red Head

"I wonder who Spectra's new assistant is…" Hydron thought out loud.

"The bigger question is: where did he get it?" Shadow asked with an amused tone.

The Vexos and Prince Hydron were all assembled in their usual assembly hall. Spectra called for it. He said that he was going to introduce his new personal assistant. The Vexos and Prince Hydron were equally intrigued.

"Didn't he tell you anything, Gus?" Mylene asked Gus.

"Master Spectra strictly told me not to tell anyone." Gus replied "Besides, I'm sure Master Spectra will be here shortly."

"I just hope this assembly turns out to be pleasant." Hydron said "Spectra's surprises are very intriguing…"

"He's been so secretive lately," Lync added "Don't you think so, Prince Hydron?"

Hydron nodded "Yes…" He twirled his hair with his index finger "He has been quite secretive lately. He goes back to his quarters immediately after his battles."

"It must be because he's too tired…" Volt said "You never really know what that guy is up to."

"Come now Gus," Hydron called "Surely you can spare a few details right?"

Gus shook his head "I'm sorry, Prince Hydron. I fear Master Spectra more than I fear you…"

Hydron's eyes narrowed. Spectra is one step ahead of him once more. He recalled how Alice muttered Spectra's name while he tortured her. Evidently, Spectra dominated the Vexos in his own way.

"Is that so?" Hydron chuckled dryly "Then that makes two fools who put Spectra ahead of me…"

"Two?" Lync echoed

"The other one was that human Alice…" Hydron said "I haven't seen her since that day. I guess she drowned herself into the river."

Gus didn't say anything. He just kept quiet.

Soon, the double doors opened. Spectra stood there; his presence clouded Hydron's dominance over the assembly table.

"I see you're finally here Spectra…" Hydron said "We were getting impatient with you little surprise…"

Spectra bowed. Although he bowed in form of respect, Hydron felt like he was mocked.

"Forgive my delay, Prince Hydron." Spectra said "But I had to make sure my assistant is properly introduced to the Vexos and to you as well."

"What's so special about your new assistant anyway?" Mylene inquired "You even called for an assembly."

Hydron nodded "Yes. We are all intrigued about this matter. Gus here won't tell us anything at all."

"I ordered him not to tell you." Spectra said "It would spoil the surprise."

"So where is this mystery assistant of yours Spectra?" Lync asked

Spectra stood up and said "Come in."

The double doors opened once again. It revealed a beautiful red head. She wore a white pencil skirt with purple linings; a long sleeved white overcoat that matched the skirt over a purple tube top. She had a wristband with a Pyrus emblem since Pyrus was her Master's element.

Hydron turned white. Mylene stood up in surprise. Lync and Shadow's jaws dropped. Volt was equally surprised.

"My fellow Vexos and Prince Hydron," Spectra announced "I would like you to meet my new personal assistant, Alice Gehabich."

Alice bowed her head and said "I'm pleased to meet you all."

There was a long period of silence. Neither the Vexos nor Hydron had the right words to utter. Who would blame them?

Right in front of them stood the red head that the majority of them mistreated.

Right in front of them stood the red head who is now Spectra's assistant.

Right in front of them stood the red head who they thought to be dead.

Right in front of them stood the red head that they spent so much time in torturing just to see her cry.

Fear and other emotions penetrated their minds, as well as a million questions waiting to be answered. But they shared one question in common:

_How is this girl alive?_

Hydron banged his fist on the table "Spectra! Explain to me how this girl became your new assistant?"

Spectra smirked and said "It's quite simple, Prince Hydron. I saw her bleeding to death beside the river three nights ago. I figured that you didn't have a use for her anymore, so I've decided to take her under my wing."

"You mean to say that this girl agreed to become your assistant?" Mylene asked in a skeptical tone.

"Why yes." Spectra answered "She has nothing and no one to return to back at Earth. She wholeheartedly accepted my generous invitation." He turned to Alice proudly and said "She _has_ been helping me a lot lately; I am thankful that she accepted my request."

"But how could you trust him?" Lync directed the question to Alice "He's one of the Vexos! What's more, he's the reason why you're here in the first place!"

Alice kept quiet. She didn't want to answer. Thankfully Spectra silenced Lync for her "That is none of your business Lync…" said Spectra in a menacing tone

Hydron burned with anger. Spectra schemed this all along; he was utterly clueless. Once again, Spectra has bested him.

Volt folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

_Not bad Spectra… Not bad at all…_

"Is that all Spectra?" asked Hydron in a distressed tone.

Spectra nodded "Could we have our leave now, Prince Hydron? I still have a few things to do."

Hydron waved his hand to send them away "Fine. Go."

Spectra bowed, Gus stood up and bowed too. Alice bowed her head.

The double doors opened and Spectra left, Gus and Alice followed him shortly.

Hydron pounded his fist on the table. He was angry, mortified, and afraid and felt ridiculed.

Mylene stood up and went off without excusing herself. Shadow followed shortly. Volt and Lync left as they saw the look on Hydron's face.

"You scheming rat…" Hydron said through gritted teeth "You'll pay for making a fool out of me!"

Spectra grinned as he walked back.

"The assembly went well, don't you think so Gus?" Spectra asked

Gus nodded and smirked "Yes. The looks on their faces suggest it."

Alice nodded.

"Now no one can hurt you anymore." Spectra said, but he didn't glance Alice's way "If they dare, they'll face the wrath of Spectra."

Alice wanted to see those honest blue eyes once again. She hated Spectra's mask, it hid his face and it reminded her of her own mask.

"Another tournament starts in a few minutes am I right?" Spectra asked

Alice nodded "Yes, Master. Apparently, someone wants to challenge you…"

"Good." Spectra said as he opened the door to his quarters.

Gus entered his quarters as well.

Alice and Spectra shared the same room. Spectra knew that Mylene or Hydron would try to hurt her if he lets her sleep in her old room.

"You seem tensed…" said Spectra as he took off his mask.

Alice relaxed and sighed "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to that attitude of yours…"

"Why do you think I wear that mask?" Spectra asked

Alice saw his blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. Those eyes assured her of her safety.

"I'm sorry." Spectra said "I never should have dragged you into this…"

"It's okay." Alice shook her head "I understand why you had to announce me as your assistant…"

"I just can't let anyone hurt you anymore…" Spectra said "It pains me more it pains you when they hurt you…"

Alice was silenced. She had no idea what to say.

"Master…" was all she could manage

"Don't worry… I'll get you home soon, I promise…" Spectra said as he put his mask back on.

His mask serves as his first line of defense against his own emotions and also against Alice's eyes.

Alice always made him feel vulnerable. Is it her eyes? Perhaps her angelic face?

Or is it because he felt pity for her?

He kept on telling himself that he was just correcting his mistakes against her, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore.

He wordlessly took Helios and went out. Alice tailed closely behind him.

What would Alice's return bring?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I ran out of ideas… <strong>

**Sorry! =D**

**Please REVIEW! =D**

**And thanks for all the support! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	6. She's mine

**Update!**

**I am on a roll for this story!**

**I've completely neglected my first story! =D**

**Anyway… on with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

She's mine

The battles that Spectra had were short and terribly boring. All of his opponents were nothing but small fry. He didn't even have the chance to test the data he and Alice have been working on for the past three days.

He was walking towards his quarters with Alice following closely behind him. He didn't want her behind him. He felt like she could slip out of his reach when she's behind him.

Alice didn't like lagging behind Spectra. She felt like he was an entirely different person from the one who saved her and took care of her.

Hours had only passed since Spectra announced that Alice was his new personal assistant. No one has dared to approach Alice yet.

Spectra entered his quarters. He put his coat off and made himself comfortable on his chair in front of his computer. Alice put down her clipboard created from Vestal's science.

Spectra took off his mask. Under normal circumstances, Spectra would not take off his mask even while he was inside his own room. But he was uncomfortable with it on his face when Alice was with him. He placed it on the desk beside him; he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Alice handed him a hot cup of coffee. Black and two teaspoons of sugar, just the way he liked it after his battles.

He took it graciously and carefully took a sip. He sighed again and laid his back against the post of his chair.

"You look tired, Master." Alice said

"Alice, stop calling me 'Master'." Spectra said

"I'm sorry Spectra…" Alice said as she fixed her gaze on the ground.

"Keith." Spectra corrected "I want you to call me by my name."

Alice felt flustered "You want me to call you by your name?"

Spectra nodded "Yes please… It has been so long since I saw Mira… And she was the only one who's called me by that name."

Alice nodded "Okay…"

Spectra was fast asleep on his chair. Alice took a blanket and placed it on him. She adjusted the position of the chair and brought Spectra to a more comfortable position. She gazed at him.

"… Keith…"

She went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She folded her sleeves up to her elbows and washed her hands thoroughly. She had been pressing buttons on her advanced clipboard to record the data since Spectra started battling. Her fingers were sore and the cold water helped soothe the pain.

All of a sudden she coughed. She still wasn't feeling well. Her lungs felt constricted. She clamped her hand onto her mouth to stifle the cough. Spectra would awaken if he hears her.

She tried to take deep breaths, but the passageways of air were getting narrower. She fell on her knees; she didn't feel the cold floor. The walls of the bathroom echoed her helpless and unceasing coughs. She collapsed on the tiled floor. Her vision was blurring, but her coughs have thankfully stopped. Her breathing became short and labored. And soon, it was all pitch black to her.

Alice opened her eyes. She was on a bed and covered by a thin blanket. She could hear Spectra's voice coming from the outside. Her breathing returned to normal.

She pushed the blanket away and sat up. She slowly walked towards the source of Spectra's voice. He was on the veranda of his quarters. He sounded worried and frantic.

She opened the door and peeked. She saw Spectra talking to someone on his phone. She couldn't catch what Spectra was saying.

"Keith…?" She weakly called

Spectra's head snapped to her direction. His eyes were full of concern and worry. He seemed relieved to see Alice by the door. He put his phone down; all of his attention was brought to Alice.

"Are you alright, Alice?" He asked

"Yes…" Alice nodded "You don't have to worry about me…"

Spectra sighed "When I woke up, you were collapsed on the floor and breathing heavily. You're still not feeling well are you?"

Alice didn't respond. She just kept her gaze on the ground.

"Alice?" Spectra called "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head and said "I'm sorry… But I don't know what's happening to me either…"

Spectra nodded. He didn't want to pressure Alice. He couldn't blame her if she felt bad. She's been through too much and he added a load on her shoulders again.

"By the way, are you hungry Keith?" Alice asked. She knew that lingering on that subject was going to make it awkward for both of them, and cooking was one of her specialties.

Spectra stared at her quizzically. He said "You're supposed to be my assistant and not my slave."

"Cooking lunch for you wouldn't make me a slave would it?" Alice smiled innocently.

Spectra would give everything he had to see that smile before, but now it was different. Whenever Alice smiled, no matter what emotion was behind it, he hated seeing it. It was false, deep down, she was still in pain. She was still hurt. And it was all his fault.

But he remembered that Alice asked him a question. He sighed and said "Fine… I am getting a little hungry."

Alice went back inside and searched for the things that she needed. When she finally found them, she went to the small makeshift kitchen in Spectra's quarters. She hummed a soft tune that she loved as she worked.

Spectra and Helios stayed outside. The wind blew and ceased, Spectra was too absorbed by his own line of thoughts. He sat on a chair and kept silent.

"Are you alright Spectra?" Helios asked

Spectra snapped out of his intense thinking and said "Yes… I'm just…" His voice trailed off

"You're just thinking and blaming yourself again…" Helios finished for him "It's not really a huge surprise…"

Spectra chuckled dryly "Yes… That has been a habit of mine hasn't it?"

Helios didn't find it humorous "You have to stop Spectra…"

"I can't…" Spectra said "Alice reminds me of the mistake that I can never correct."

"Spectra…" Helios patiently said

"Please understand Helios." Spectra pleaded "I know it's hardly reasonable, but please try to…"

Helios sighed "You begging isn't a good thing…"

Alice came to view holding a tray with a plate of food. Spectra could smell the delectable scent emanating from it. It made his stomach growl.

"Well, I can hear that you're hungry…" Alice teasingly said

"I won't deny that…" Spectra nodded

He sliced a piece of the omelet that was before him. Food in Vestal and food on Earth weren't really far apart.

"It's delicious." Spectra said

Alice beamed up when she heard that "Really?"

"I haven't eaten anything as delicious as this since I left home…" Spectra nodded "You're quite the cook." He smiled genuinely.

Alice smiled as well, but it was one of the smiles that Spectra hated. One that was superficial and shallow.

He continued eating the contents of his plate until the omelet was history. He wiped his mouth with a table napkin.

"I can cook for you if you'd like…" Alice suggested

Spectra chuckled "You must really like cooking…"

"I used to cook a lot on earth…" Alice stated "It was one of the things I loved doing the most."

Spectra nodded "That would be nice…"

Soon after that, Spectra and Alice engaged in a small conversation about themselves.

"I see…" Spectra said "Alpha Hydranoid was your Guardian Bakugan…"

Alice nodded sadly. She recalled how she would clean his statue up with her own hands "Prince Hydron always made me clean him the longest. I'm pretty sure it's because he wants to see me cry."

"I saw how Hydranoid was tortured." Spectra said. He looked at Alice who seemed shook up and he looked away "But I probably shouldn't…"

"Please do." Alice pleaded "I want to know what happened to Hydranoid…"

Spectra turned to Alice and sighed "Very well…"

"He was the first of the Six Bakugan warriors that I saw." Spectra stated "He was intimidating and strong too. Back then, I was still Keith Clay. My father extracted his DNA after a series of long and grueling experiments. He was a strong one, until he got turned into stone that is…"

Alice let out a small smile "Hydranoid was always like that."

"He kept on saying your name over and over again…" Spectra added.

Alice's eyes widened. Hydron told her something like that too, as an attempt to make her cry.

"He kept of saying about how he wants to see you again." Spectra said "He blamed himself for being so weak. Your name was the last thing we ever heard from him." His eyes fell on Alice's surprised figure and gave her a comforting smile "You were very dear to him."

Alice managed a smile. She never thought that Hydranoid thought so dearly of her.

"To tell you the truth, Hydranoid was the one who motivated me to free all the Bakugan and rule New Vestroia." Spectra continued "Once I found out the truth about the Bakugan through him, I knew that something had to be done."

"I see…" Alice said somewhat sadly.

Spectra sensed that tone of sadness from her "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have—"

Alice cut him short "It's okay Keith. I'm the one who wanted to know what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad Hydranoid became strong till the end. I never expected him to think so dearly of me."

"Why not?" Spectra asked in an amused tone "Anyone who gets acquainted with you would easily and quickly think dearly of you Alice…"

Alice blushed at this remark. She knew that Spectra didn't mean anything by that.

Spectra stood up and said "I'll be going back to work now."

Alice nodded as she stood up "Okay…"

"You can rest if you want." Spectra said

"I'm fine Keith." Alice insisted "How can you call me your assistant if I won't assist you."

"You know that you're only called my assistant so that no one would dare hurt you." Spectra reminded her

"I know." Alice said "But even if it's just a title, I want to do my job well."

Spectra sighed. Alice just can't be reasoned with, by him anyway. He went back to his work and let Alice help him.

* * *

><p>Alice and Spectra were in the market, shopping for groceries. Ever since Alice cooked for Spectra, Spectra came to love it. Therefore, they went to the market on a daily basis to buy the needed ingredients. Gus occasionally joined the daily meals.<p>

But whenever they went to the market, Spectra would be chased by fans, males and females, kids and adults. He didn't like it at all.

"Then you don't have to come with me." Alice said when Spectra said that he didn't like the avid fans chasing after him.

"I can't leave you alone here in Vestal." Spectra said "Especially since we don't know who might come after you…"

"You worry too much." Alice commented "But seriously, you don't have to come with me always…"

Spectra kept silent. He was only himself when he was alone with Alice, but when they were outside, he was a different person. He was the person most of the Vestals knew.

"Look! It's Spectra!" A Vestal girl squealed

Spectra grimaced.

_Here comes another avid fan…_

At first, the people were clueless as to why Spectra was in the market, but over time they got over that surprising fact and their reactions became more drastic on Spectra's part.

They were almost finished shopping. Spectra took Alice's hand and ran off.

"Master?" Alice called out

"Stop talking and keep running." Spectra commanded in a level tone. He asked Alice to call him 'Keith' only when they were alone together and to call him 'Master Spectra', like Gus when they were outside mingling with the others.

Spectra treated Alice the same way he treated Gus, but with more respect and care. Unlike Gus, Alice was allowed to call him 'Keith' and she shared the same room with him.

They came to the entrance of the Vexos headquarters. They were both panting badly. Alice leaned her arm against the wall for support.

"Alice?" Spectra called, his tone was more concerned than he intended to.

Alice started coughing again. Her lungs were bursting and she felt like she was constricted. Spectra became frantic. What was he to do?

He slung Alice's arm across his shoulder. He used his secret entrance which he often used to avoid the eyes of the other Vexos and the workers.

He brought Alice back to his room. By that time, Alice stopped coughing and she was breathing normally again.

"Are you okay?" Spectra asked

"Yes…" Alice replied

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have run off like that…" Spectra apologized as he took off his mask. He didn't like wearing that mask in Alice's presence. Yes, it was a form of defense against her, but he didn't want it to become a barrier between him and Alice.

"You're apologizing a lot lately…" Alice sweetly said "It doesn't suit you at all."

"You think so?" Spectra smiled.

Alice nodded.

"I don't want to lose the best assistant I ever had." Spectra said as he smiled "One who can cook, analyze complicated formulas, gather data, and perceptive all at the same time."

Alice smiled at his compliment. Spectra still hated seeing her superficial smile. It reminded him time and time again of the misery that Alice went through.

"It's getting late." Spectra said "Why don't you rest for now?"

Alice shook her head "You'd have to rest too."

"You know I can't do that yet…" Spectra said "I still have data to synthesize and formulas to analyze."

"Come on Keith." Alice said "You can spare this day and rest early for a change… You've been working nonstop lately…"

Spectra sighed. He should have kept his mask on.

"Fine…" Spectra sighed as he fell onto the bed beside Alice's bed.

He felt at ease. He felt like he never had to do anything in the first place. It was a good feeling, and addicting for that matter. He knew that he shouldn't be addicted, but it was such a good feeling to pass.

"There…" Alice smiled "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Spectra matched her smile, but true and sincere "I admit that… But tomorrow I have to make up for the time I lost today."

"And of course, I'll be there to help you so get some rest…" Alice said

Spectra chuckled as he turned over to his side "Thank you…" His voice trailed off, he saw Alice fast asleep "Alice…"

He brushed a stray strand of hair on her pale cheek. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He drew his hand back. Her smile, her laugh and everything that was once wholehearted to her was now shallow and superficial. He was thankful enough that Helios was silent. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while his thoughts of guilt swam around his head.

* * *

><p>The next few days, everything returned to the way it was. Spectra worked the same as ever; Alice assisted him, fed him and even covered him with a blanket whenever he fell asleep on his chair.<p>

"Alice," Spectra called as he ate the sandwich that Alice made for him "Can you please get my papers inside the control room."

"Sure."Alice nodded. She glanced at Spectra's empty plate and asked "Would you like another sandwich too?"

Spectra smiled gratefully "That would be nice."

Alice headed for the door when Spectra's voice stopped her "And Alice,"

She turned to him.

"Be careful…" He said as he turned to her too.

Alice smiled "Don't worry; I won't be out for long."

And with that Alice was out of his room. Spectra resumed working, but the back of his mind was telling him to go after Alice and make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Troubled?" Helios offered

Spectra managed a smile "I always am when it comes to Alice…"

"I know I'm not in the proper position to say this, but maybe you should stop worrying about her…" Helios said in a rare, apologetic voice.

"You're not quite sounding like yourself Helios." Spectra said in an amused tone

"Can't a Bakugan worry about his partner?" Helios snapped back with his usual cold voice

"I'm sorry…" Spectra said. He's been apologizing a lot lately.

Helios turned away from him and went to the nightstand. He didn't utter another word. His partner's strange behavior was bothering him, but still, it seems like a good thing for his partner.

"Are you mad Helios?" Spectra asked

"No." Helios replied "I think your sudden change in attitude and point of view in life is bothering, but I also think it's for the good."

Spectra sighed "Thank you Helios…"

* * *

><p>Alice went to the Control room and looked for the papers that Spectra left in there. Spectra was synthesizing the data for his new battle gear again; he needed every bit of information that Alice gathered.<p>

She found the papers neatly placed on a low round table. As she stretched out her hand to take it, her eyes fell on the Pyrus wristband that she wore.

Pyrus, it wasn't her element, but the wristband signified that her Master was a Pyrus brawler. In a way, it showed that he owned her.

Surprisingly, even though it somehow meant that Spectra did own her, it didn't bother her. She would rather have Spectra own her rather than become what she once was.

She took the papers and went out. She knew that the Vexos still didn't like her, and if they saw her, they might not acknowledge her as Spectra's assistant.

Alice decided to go to the kitchen and find what she can use for Spectra's sandwich. She hummed a soft tune she always loved as she walked the hall.

Mylene and Shadow were back from their battle. Their thoughts of anger about Alice's return diminished like dust in the wind.

"Man, what kind of battle was that?" Shadow complained "They were all wimps who don't know a thing about brawling."

"Speak for yourself, you imbecile." Mylene said in an irritated tone "You almost lost if I didn't help you."

"That is not true!" Shadow yelled

"Oh stop whining and man up." Mylene snapped "You better start training more, if you don't want to lose to rookies like them!"

Mylene stopped when she heard a familiar voice humming a random tune.

Shadow noticed "What's wrong?"

Mylene didn't reply, she heard the voice coming closer and closer to their location.

"Hey!" Shadow shouted

"Be quiet you fool!" Mylene ordered

Shadow shut up immediately. He too heard the humming. He looked around hoping to see the source of the voice, but to his dismay he didn't see the source of the voice.

Mylene broke into a smirk as she said "I think we should entertain Spectra's little assistant. Perhaps she's already forgotten what she really is."

Shadow saw the message of her smile. He smiled wickedly and said "Count me in…"

Alice was on her way to the kitchen, when someone pulled her from behind and dragged her to the alley at her side. A mouth gagged her; soon she found herself sitting helplessly in front of an angry Mylene Pharaoh and a wicked-looking Shadow Prove.

"Well, if it isn't the rat Spectra brought in…" Mylene said "You didn't think that we've already forgotten about you, did you?"

Alice didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

"What do we do with her Mylene?" Shadow asked

"I don't know where to begin." Mylene said with a wicked grin "But we can't do it here." She shot Shadow a commanding and meaningful glance.

Shadow got the message. He swiftly tapped Alice's neck and rendered her unconscious. He put her on his shoulder and carried her away.

Little did they know that Alice dropped her Pyrus wristband…

Alice woke up in a pitch black room. She looked around in hopes to find a sign of anyone around. She can still remember how she ran into Mylene and Shadow who weren't the least happy to see her.

She stood up, but someone in front of her pushed her back down. She finally saw Mylene and Shadow standing right in front of her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Mylene in an angry tone

"Back to your Master huh?" Shadow mocked

"I don't think so…" Mylene said as she grabbed Alice's collar raised her hand to hit her "You would have been better off dead!"

She turned to Shadow and ordered "Get out and stay out!"

Shadow obeyed immediately

Her hand hit Alice's cheek. Mylene felt triumphant for some reason. She did it over and over again.

Alice didn't protest, she didn't cry out in pain; she just received blow after blow.

"I see you're still as tough as before…" Mylene said "But you won't be soon enough…"

She grabbed Alice's hair and tugged it hard. Alice cringed in pain.

Mylene threw Alice down "I never liked you. You're just like a weed that just won't die…"

She placed a card into her gauntlet and a blue blade came out. She walked towards Alice "Do you still remember this?"

Terror seized Alice. She remembered how that blue blade burnt her flesh. She closed her eyes and looked away.

Mylene smirked. She harshly grabbed Alice's chin. She made Alice face her as she brought the blue blade in between them.

"What should I burn next?" Mylene wondered with a smirk "I see that Spectra made the burn disappear, I guess I'll just refresh it."

Alice closed her eyes shut.

Mylene brought the blade closer and closer to Alice's neck where she previously burned her with the same blade when all of a sudden, a harsh hand grabbed Mylene's wrist.

"Spectra?" Mylene was bewildered. Shadow was outside so how could he get in so easily.

"Your pathetic excuse for a lookout is currently knocked out." Spectra said in a low voice as he pushed Mylene away from Alice.

"How did you know that she was here?" Mylene asked

Spectra held out the Pyrus wristband that Alice wore "I saw this lying around the hall. I figured you'd bring her here since this room was the farthest from mine."

Mylene stood up. She angered Spectra and she knew it. Although, she didn't know what Spectra might do when he is angry.

"Let me make one thing clear to you Mylene…" Spectra said in a low, menacing and threatening voice "I respect your standing as a fellow Vexos and I consider you as a comrade. But…" He took Alice's hand and pulled her close to him "I won't tolerate anyone who dares hurt Alice…"

Mylene was silenced. Alice found herself safe in Spectra's arms.

"I've already said that Alice is my assistant," said Spectra "That means that she's mine. And I won't let anyone hurt _my_ Alice!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was long!<strong>

**MY Alice? **

**It was just a random thought… =D**

**I apologize for the frankness of that remark… =D**

**Please REVIEW as it is greatly appreciated…**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**chquine _harvinellisse**


	7. Snow

**I'm going to finish this story as soon as I can…**

**Since I'm really not yet in the mood to finish the first two stories I made… =D**

**On with the story! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Snow

Alice was still bewildered by what just happened to her. She found herself walking side by side with Spectra on the way back to his room.

Mylene didn't say another word when Alice and Spectra left. She sat there, frozen and unable to move. Spectra has never been so intimidating.

"Are you alright Alice?" asked Spectra when they reached his room.

Alice nodded "Yes…"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…" Spectra apologized

"It's okay…" Alice said "At least you came…"

Spectra removed his mask and placed it on the table. He banged his fist on the wall.

"Sorry…" Alice muttered she figured that he might be angry about the papers she couldn't get "I'll go look for the papers again if you want…"

Spectra didn't reply. Alice made a move to go out and find the papers, when she felt a tug on her hand and the next thing she knew she was held close by a pair of strong arms.

"No…" Spectra pleaded into her hair "Don't go… I can't… I can't forgive myself if you got hurt again…"

Alice's eyes widened. Was Spectra actually pleading? Was she actually in his arms as he did so? Was she dreaming or was reality taking control? Either way, she did not know.

"Keith…" she barely managed to mumble in Keith's tight embrace.

Helios watched from the nightstand. Spectra, his master was changing and that girl was bringing it about. He did not mind his master's change as long as he can hold out his own.

"Alice… Please don't leave…" Spectra begged "Please…"

Alice closed her eyes as she rested her head on Spectra's lowered shoulder "I won't Keith…"

Spectra let her go and smiled. Alice matched his smile.

_Sadness… That is what I have brought her…_

The next day, Alice woke up with a sudden chill. She hid under the blankets and curled into a ball to keep warm. Her nightgown wasn't really helping, since it was thin.

She stood up and took her jacket on the chair. She opened the door of the veranda and went outside. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and saw the small white flakes falling outside.

"Snow?" Alice asked, her voice was full of doubt "Is there even snow in New Vestroia?"

She watched in awe as the snow descended from the heavens; a nostalgic feeling took over her. The falling snow reminded her so much of Earth. It reminded her so much of her home that she might never see again.

Spectra came in. The chill seized him too. He woke up early because of the ruckus caused by the falling snow. The Vestals panicked, the sudden cold weather was new to them, and they didn't know that New Vestroia had such weather conditions. Many complained and many went to the Prince to question him.

Hydron didn't like the loud voices of the Vestals that came into his throne room. Therefore, he summoned a meeting with the Vexos and Professor Clay himself.

Of course, he still resented Spectra so he kept him out of it.

"Alice?" Spectra called out

Alice turned and saw Spectra right behind her "Oh." She was surprised "Good morning Keith…"

Spectra smiled when he noticed Alice's good mood "You seem happy…"

"This snow reminds me a lot of home actually…" Alice replied

Spectra's eyes widened "Home? You mean Earth?"

Alice nodded "Back where I came from, snow falls very often. And right now, this snow reminds me of how I felt back at home…"

"So you mean that this… snow… came from your home?" Spectra clarified

Alice nodded "Unless of course, it also snows in New Vestroia…"

"No." Spectra shook his head "This phenomenon is completely new to New Vestroia… We studied this place's climate, topography and everything there is to know about it. There is no way that New Vestroia could have something like this."

"Then you mean…" Alice's eyes widened "You mean that this snow came from Earth?"

Spectra nodded in acknowledgement "The question is: how?"

* * *

><p>Inside Prince Hydron's meeting room, all of the Vexos have assembled. Even though they were inside, they were all freezing.<p>

"Man…" Lync complained "This weather is really annoying!"

"It's freezing!" Shadow complained as he sneezed "Can't we turn on the heat?"

"If you have the time to complain then stop whining and do something!" Mylene harshly said

"Enough!" Hydron banged his fist on the table "Stop arguing among yourselves and think of a solution to this!" he demanded.

Just then the double doors opened. It revealed Spectra who humbly bowed his head "I apologize for the delay, Prince Hydron."

"Spectra? I don't believe calling you here…" Hydron coldly said

"But am I not part of the Vexos?" Spectra grinned inwardly "Also, I have found some information that might be of use to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hydron in an amused tone "This weather is foreign to all of us, how could you possibly know anything about it?"

"You underestimate me, my Prince…" Spectra said "Have you forgotten that my personal assistant came from Earth?"

"You mean to say that this phenomenon came from Earth?" Mylene asked

"Yes…" Spectra nodded "It is called 'snow' and it occurs on a regular basis on Earth."

"What is it then?" asked Hydron impatiently

"According to Alice, it's ice that falls from the heavens." Spectra replied "The only solution to the cold weather is to keep warm."

"But how will we make it disappear?" Hydron asked in a childish tone

"Unfortunately, we cannot do anything as of this moment…" Spectra replied "But don't worry, I think that this snow is due to my tampering of the dimensional transporter."

"Then be sure to fix it!" Hydron angrily said.

Spectra nodded and left.

Hydron felt insulted. He banged his fist on the table and shouted "What are you still doing here? GET OUT!"

At that instant, the room was empty. Hydron was left alone.

_That Spectra! He thinks he's better than me? I'll show him! He'll be sorry once I'm through with him._

Hydron gave himself a satisfied smirk as he tapped on the buttons of his computer.

* * *

><p>Spectra came back and saw Alice fully dressed. He went to his computer and searched for the data that contained their actions on the Dimensional Transporter on Earth.<p>

"I'm guessing that the meeting went well?" asked Alice

"Yes…" Spectra nodded as he took off his mask and an amused look was visible on his face "Prince Hydron threw a tantrum like always."

Alice giggled "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm checking on the damage we did on the Dimensional Transporter on Earth." Spectra replied "It may have something to do with this phenomenon..."

"I see…" Alice muttered

Spectra sensed the sadness in Alice's tone "I didn't mean to refresh those painful memories… I'm sorry…"

Alice managed a smile "It's alright…" she said "But the Dimensional Transporter you tampered with was the one in my grandfather's lab right? Then that must mean that it's already winter in Moscow…"

"So this really did come from your world then…" Spectra said "I guess I should try to mend the damage that I did or else Prince Hydron will throw a tantrum at me again…"

Alice nodded "Then I'll help you."

Spectra smile as Alice sat beside him and helped him with the needed equations. Soon, Spectra was able to close the crack in between the dimensions, but still the snow fell down.

"I guess we'll have to wait for a while for the snow to completely disappear." Spectra said

"Before it goes away, do you want to know how we enjoy the snow?" Alice asked mischievously

"What do you mean?" Spectra asked as he was confused "You actually find pleasure in this coldness?"

Alice took Spectra's hand and led him outside. Spectra protested, saying that he doesn't have his mask on. Alice ignored him and led him outside anyway.

They were on a field completely covered with snow. Alice finally let go of Spectra's hand.

"Alice, just what do you plan to do?" he asked

Alice had her hands behind her back as she replied "It's a secret…"

Spectra crossed his arms. All of a sudden he felt a sudden harsh coldness on his face. He shook it off and realized that it was snow.

Alice was giggling merrily. Spectra realized that she must have thrown the snow at him.

"What is so funny?" Spectra asked

"I never thought that you'd let your guard down Keith…" Alice replied while still giggling.

Her voice sounded melodious to Spectra. It wasn't like the superficial and shallow smile that she always had.

_What must I do to keep her that way?_

Spectra had a mischievous smile on his face "So you want to play rough do you?"

He gathered some snow into his hand and formed it into a ball. It was large enough to fill his palm. He smirked at Alice and threw the snowball.

Alice dodged out of the way. She hid behind the bark of a tree and collected herself. She took a heap of snow for herself and formed a ball. She went out and threw it towards Spectra.

The snowball she created hit Spectra's face once again. Spectra coughed out the snow that entered his mouth.

"You're not being fair, Alice…" He said

Alice giggled as she leaned her back against the bark of the tree. She was about to throw another snowball towards Spectra, but she was pulled from behind by a pair of arms.

She squealed in surprise and glee when she realized who caught her. They fell on the snow, giggling as they did.

Alice got away from Spectra's grasp and teased him. Spectra ran after her with a snowball on his hand, but he never had the chance to throw it though. Alice already threw another snowball into his face.

They spent the entire afternoon laughing and chasing after one another. Spectra never managed to hit Alice with a snowball, but Alice did, many times over.

The sun had already set and they were sitting side by side under a snow-covered tree.

"That was fun…" Spectra commented, panting

Alice nodded, she was panting as well.

"I never managed to hit you with a snowball though…" Spectra said

"That's because you can never beat a master…" Alice smirked

They laughed. The laughter died and silence enveloped them.

Spectra turned to Alice, who was fast asleep against the tree trunk. He moved closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed as he wrapped his arm around Alice and enjoyed her proximity.

"I would do anything to make you stay this happy Alice…" He muttered as he abandoned all other thoughts and worries at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap!<strong>

**It's a bit short so I apologize… **

**I won't be able to update for two consecutive weeks because of exams and all… but I'll try to update this week since this story is about to end…**

**Anyway, please REVIEW as it is much appreciated and it's the other thing that motivates me to the fullest!**

**Thanks to my readers! **

**Warboss, DomiiCalifornia, the anonymous REVIEW and JetravenEx, thank you guys!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	8. Tears and reason

**Update!**

**I'm going to make up for my possible disappearance for two weeks…**

**Seriously, school is too hectic these days! So I apologize…**

**But hey, Christmas vacation is coming soon… =D**

**By then, I'll be done with this**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers by the way! =D**

**ON with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Tears and reason

The snow ceased falling. The chilly atmosphere was all but gone. The Vestals' complains ceased. Hydron was no longer troubled by endless questions of his subjects. All returned to normal.

Even for Alice and Spectra.

But for Spectra, the normalcy was constricting him like a noose tight on his neck. Alice returned to the sad and miserable state she was in.

It wasn't obvious; it never was. Her smile could easily hide the sadness that she feels within. No one could ever uncover that sadness of hers.

No one except Spectra.

"Spectra…" Helios called

Spectra turned to his partner Bakugan who was on his computer table.

"What do you plan to do now?" inquired Helios

"What do you mean?" Spectra asked

"You can't make a fool out of me Spectra…" Helios said "You say that you want to atone for the irreparable mistake that you've made. Now you have, but what now? It still isn't good enough for you?"

Spectra kept silent. There was no use arguing with Helios. He was as transparent as a mirror to him.

"You blamed yourself for her misery and her wretched state," stated Helios "Now; you blame yourself for her sadness. How long will you keep this up? You're getting weaker, psychologically and mentally. And you know I can't have that…"

Spectra stopped typing and turned to Alice who was still soundly asleep on her bed. She still hasn't woken up since they had their little snowball fight a few nights past. He woke up earlier than he usually did. He started analyzing and synthesizing, but his mind was on other matters.

_I would do anything to make you smile a heartfelt smile, Alice…_

"I apologize for worrying you Helios." Spectra said "But don't worry about me anymore. I know now what I have to do…"

"You don't have to apologize Spectra." Helios said "She has brought about a change in you. She has made you weak and strong at the same time. She has made you soft and firm at the same time. I am rather thankful that she came to your life and brought this change."

Spectra smiled appreciatively "Thank you Helios."

"What do you plan to do?" Helios asked

"If her tears caused her this; then her tears can reverse it effect." Spectra plainly replied

Helios turned to his master "What?" he exclaimed "Are you saying that you're going to make her cry like the other Vexos did?"

Spectra simply nodded

"But she'll hate you for sure…" insisted Helios

"I have no other option Helios." Spectra said "I know that she will surely understand how I feel and even if she doesn't that's fine with me."

"You'd rather have her hate you like the other Vexos?" Helios asked "Why don't you just turn time back?"

It seemed like a good idea to Spectra. He could reverse all that has happened and return from when they tried to tamper with the dimension transporter on Earth. All of this would never happen. He would never meet Alice, he would never know her, he would never be the cause of her misery; she would never be hurt.

"But there's no telling that I won't do the same mistake I made…" Spectra said "If I turn time back, I might repeat the same mistake and cause her the same pain. Besides, tampering with the Dimension transporter on Earth caused the death of Alice's grandfather. Even if I did turn time back, he would never come back to life."

Helios couldn't argue with that "But will you really go as far as that?"

Spectra nodded "Yes…"

_I don't want to hurt her…_

_I don't want her to hate me…_

_But if by her resentment towards me she'll come back to life…_

_Then I'd rather have her hate me a million times over and over again…_

"Keith?" called a gentle and sleepy voice

Spectra turned to see Alice standing up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and yawned.

"You're early…" she drowsily said

Spectra managed a smile "Good morning to you too…"

Alice smiled.

_Please Alice… Stop smiling like you really mean it…_

_It's painful to see…_

_You can't try to fool me…_

Alice went to the bathroom and washed her face. Spectra continued working on his researches. How was he going to break Alice down? How was he going to make her cry without being utterly sadistic, like his fellow Vexos, towards her?

His fellow Vexos had a hard time trying to make her cry. She was tortured to a huge extent, she was burned, drowned, whipped, mentally, psychologically and physically abused but still she managed not to cry in front of those who abused her.

How could he make someone who was as precious to him as Alice, cry?

He sighed in defeat. How was he going to go through with his plan?

"Spectra?" Helios called out

"Helios, would you mind if I left you in Gus's care for a while?" Spectra asked as he turned to his guardian Bakugan who has really understood towards him "It's just for the day."

Helios nodded "I understand."

Spectra picked up his partner, put his mask on and went out of his room. He went in front of Gus's room and knocked on the door.

Gus opened the door and was surprised to see Spectra in front of him. He managed a respectful smile as he bowed "How may I help you Master Spectra?"

"I'd like you to take care of Helios for me." Spectra replied

"What?" Gus was bewildered "Are you sure Master?"

"I have to do something of utmost importance…" Spectra said "Helios agreed to stay with you. He won't cause you much trouble. He's still resting from the simulations."

Gus bowed his head solemnly "I understand Master Spectra."

"Good." Spectra stoically said. He wordlessly went back to his room as Gus watched in confusion.

"Don't worry Gus," Helios said "It's just for today."

"Is Master Spectra planning something?" Gus guessed.

Helios nodded "Yes… But I'd rather not tell it to anyone…"

"I see…" Gus didn't try to press Helios with any more questions. He knew how scary Helios can be in his moments of silence.

Alice came out of the bathroom the same time Spectra came in from entrusting Helios to Gus. Spectra sighed and took off his mask. He placed it on the table.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

Spectra shook his head "Nothing…" He smiled at Alice "You better get dressed."

Alice tilted her head in askance.

"We're going out." Spectra replied

"Grocery shopping?" Alice offered

"No." Spectra shook his head once more "It's a secret, so hurry up."

Alice was still confused and surprised. She went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Spectra's eyes caught sight of Alice's Pyrus wristband. It was a means of protection against his fellow Vexos who were hungry for her disappearance, with the exception of Volt of course.

It was his favorite element and by technical means, Alice's opposite element. He chuckled at the irony of it. Alice was a Darkus brawler, but she was pleasant, cheerful and bright, in contrast to her element, sinister, dark and brooding.

The Pyrus wristband was also a tracking device. No matter where Alice was, as long as she wore the wristband, he would undoubtedly find her.

But when he suddenly couldn't find her, he simply relied on his wits to find her.

He was afraid, he was afraid of losing Alice. He was afraid of leaving her with the sadness that the Vexos burdened her with.

Alice came out of the bathroom. She was fully clothed with her assistant clothes and she was dying her orange hair with a white towel.

Spectra stood up and stretched out his hand "Ready?"

Alice graciously took his hand and replied "Yes…"

Spectra led her away. He took his mask with him as they walked side by side in the city.

"I thought we weren't going to shop for groceries today?" Alice recalled

"We're not." Spectra briefly said. Here, he was Spectra Phantom; not the Keith that Alice so easily confided with.

"Then what are we doing here?" asked Alice

"You'll see…" Spectra said with a smirk.

They stopped in front of a clothes emporium. It was colossal. A four story building stood in front of them. The window panes gave way to the luxurious clothes inside. Golden chandeliers with crystal gems embedded on them hung from the ceilings, ten by every floor.

Alice was taken aback by the sudden elegance of the place "What are we doing here Master?"

Spectra didn't reply. He simply went inside and let Alice follow him.

The entire emporium was completely empty. Not a single soul was found there. It was awfully quiet.

Alice looked warily around as Spectra went inside the elevator. She followed shortly and the elevator door closed. They were silent the entire time. They got to the fourth floor and the elevator stopped. The door opened and they went out.

Like the ground floor, the fourth floor was entirely empty. It had the same furnishing as the ground floor, but the clothes and dresses were far more elegant than any clothes Alice has ever seen in her life.

"What are we doing here?" Alice repeated her unanswered question.

This time, Spectra took off his mask and revealed Keith. He turned to Alice and smiled "We're here to shop something nice for you."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. Nice was an understatement for the clothes in their presence.

"We have the entire emporium to ourselves until noon." Spectra replied "You can choose whichever you want to buy."

Alice was still dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events. Spectra noticed her shock which immobilized her. He chuckled as he took her hand and pulled her to a clothes rack.

He chose the clothes and Alice tried it on. If he didn't like it, he put it back and made Alice try another one.

He was so close to giving up when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful purple dress that reminded him so much of the Darkus attribute. It was a simple off-shoulder purple dress. It was made of silk and had a bow at the left chest area. He took it off the rack and handed it to her.

Alice took it and examined it for a while. Her eyes turned from the dress to Spectra. The smile on his face said that he wanted her to try it so badly. She gave up and went back to the dressing room.

Spectra waited eagerly to see how Alice looked in the dress he picked up for her. When he heard the sudden creaking of the wooden door, his head snapped to its direction. His eyes widened when he saw Alice.

She looked stunning. The dress fit her perfectly. It showed her curves and her flawless skin. The dress reached to her knees just like her pencil skirt.

Spectra nodded approvingly. Alice felt her cheeks heating up. She went back inside and put her normal clothes back on. Spectra paid for the dress and they went out of the emporium.

"What are we really doing here?" Alice asked as they rode the elevator down.

"Shopping." Spectra replied

Alice sighed. She asked that question numerous times before, and the answers she got from Spectra were just brief replies.

The next place they went to was a shoe store. It was small and quaint. It wasn't really eye-catching and flashy, but the shoes were elegant nonetheless.

Spectra chose a one and a half inch heeled shoes. They were white in color and studded with beautiful purple gems and white laces.

He bade Alice to sit on a stool as he put the shoes on her to see if they fit. The shoes fit her perfectly. Even as she wore them, Spectra was still taller than her in height.

Spectra chuckled and proudly said "I guess I really am taller than you…"

"You are older than me by three years…" Alice said

Spectra paid for the shoes and they went off. The entire time, Alice was utterly confused. Noon stretched on and Alice and Spectra were still in the city.

Spectra was now wearing his mask. Alice followed closely behind him. He turned to Alice and said "I'm getting thirsty." He pointed to an ice cream stand and said "We'll stop there for a while."

Alice simply nodded. Spectra was acting really weird for some reason. She didn't know what he was doing or what was his purpose for doing it, but it definitely intrigued her.

They stopped by the ice cream stand. Alice has two paper bags in her hands. Spectra brought two glasses of parfait.

"I can see your curiosity about this matter…" Spectra muttered as he took a slow sip from his parfait.

Alice nodded

"Well, this is all for the dance tonight." Spectra replied

"Dance?" Alice echoed

"You will have to wait and see Alice…" Spectra teased "Don't worry; I won't surprise you that badly…"

Alice beamed up and said "Fine then…"

_I'm sorry Alice…_

_I'm sorry for causing you such pain…_

The sun finally set; the moon and stars took their places in the sky. The moon was full and graced the night sky with its light. Spectra was standing under the indigo night sky, he was watching the stars and the images they formed with their random positions.

A few feet from him stood a gazebo. A table was under its octagonal roof, candle lights illuminated the small gazebo. Two chairs stood opposite from one another.

All around the gazebo was a field of flowers as far as the eye could see. By this time, Spectra removed his mask. The mask would just ruin his plan.

The grass rustled from behind Spectra. He secretly smiled when he realized who was behind him. He turned to welcome her, but his breath got caught in his throat when he laid eyes on Alice.

She looked radiant. The moonlight accentuated her pale flawless skin and the dress enhanced her beauty. Her hair was kept in a bun and a few strands of her hair hung loosely and framed her fragile face. She looked mature and gentle at the same time.

Spectra's jaw dropped. How and since when did she become so beautiful?

Alice noticed Spectra's gaze and she suddenly felt conscious. She turned away and asked "Is it too much?"

Spectra immediately realized how intensely he was gazing at Alice's beauty. He shook his head and said "No… It's fine…"

He stretched out his hand toward Alice who took it gratefully. He led her under the roof of the gazebo. He pulled out the chair for Alice.

"I never thought you were the gentleman, Keith…" Alice teased as she smirked.

Spectra grinned and said "Vestals are far gentler than those human boys…"

Alice chuckled "I can honestly believe that…" She said as she sat on the chair.

Spectra sat on the chair opposite of hers. Alice's eyes widened when she saw the food on the table.

"Did you cook this?" she asked in awe

Spectra nodded shyly.

"Well now, are you getting shy Keith?" Alice teased as she sliced a piece and took a bite. She chewed it slowly and nodded approvingly "It's good."

"Not as good as you though…" Spectra said

"But still as good as the food I used to eat back on Earth…" Alice tried to cheer him up.

They started with idle chatter. They temporarily forgot everything that surrounded them. Alice seemed happy, her smiles seemed heartfelt; her laugh seemed so sincere.

But only Spectra could see that it was merely an illusion of her true happiness. His heart ached for her true smile, but he was still reluctant to bring his plan to life.

He knew that if he put his plan into action, he would definitely hurt Alice, badly.

When they finished eating, Spectra stood up and stretched out his hand towards Alice again. He smiled a genuine smile as he asked "May I have this dance?"

Alice's eyes widened. Although Spectra did say that they were going to dance, she never expected them to literally dance.

"But I can't dance…" Alice shyly said

Spectra took her hand and pulled her out of her chair; out of her comfort zone "That doesn't matter."

He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, while she found herself drowning in the blueness of his eyes.

"I'll teach you how to dance…" Spectra said

"I don't really think this is a good idea Keith…" Alice said as she averted her gaze from Spectra's eyes. Only her palms were separating her from him.

Spectra smiled. He gently took her left hand off his chest and placed it on his shoulder. He took off the right hand and held it tight. Alice didn't dare raise her eyes and gaze back into his pools of blue.

Spectra led the dance. He let Alice follow in his steps. He winced when Alice's heel struck his foot.

Alice raised her eyes and muttered an apology. Spectra gave her a reassuring smile and they continued dancing.

Alice stepped on Spectra's foot a few more times until she finally got the hang of it. Once she got used to the complicated footwork, Spectra twirled her around and spun her in his arms.

Alice's breath got caught in her throat as Spectra abruptly dipped her backward with his hand supporting her back and the other held her other hand. She found herself drowning again in those eyes of blue.

The eyes that told her that she was safe and that no one would ever hurt her again.

Spectra helped her up and smiled "That was fun…"

Alice managed a small smile. There was no music accompanying them, but still she managed to enjoy it "How did you learn how to dance?" asked Alice

"Vestal has dances too you know…" Spectra said "But I was never really fond of them."

"Then why did you dance with me?" Alice asked

"I just wanted to know how it felt like." Spectra replied "It felt good." He turned to Alice and added "But maybe that's because it was _you_I was dancing with…"

Alice chuckled and said "You've completely neglected your research today, that's not like you…" Alice said

"Yes, well…" Spectra smiled sheepishly "I'll have to work extra hard again tomorrow…"

Alice matched his smile "So will I…"

Her smile tugged Spectra's heart. It was a beautiful smile, but he could not shake off the feeling that she was merely making her happiness up. She was sad and he could feel it, that's why he has to make her happy again.

"It's getting late," Spectra said as he looked up the moon again "We should go back."

Alice nodded.

They went back to Spectra's room. Spectra sat on his chair that faced his computer while Alice went inside the bathroom to change to her nightgown.

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be the cause of her tears too. But his mind was set. He was going to make her smile a heartfelt smile.

Alice went out of the bathroom wearing her silk nightgown. She hummed a soft tune as she combed her hair.

How was he going to start? Spectra suddenly lost his confidence and all the resolve that he built up inside of him.

"Alice…" He gently and softly called.

Alice stopped combing her hair and turned to him with a quizzical expression. Spectra walked towards her and gazed into her eyes. At that moment, he was oblivious of what to do.

"Alice what made you so sad?" He asked in a very sad voice.

Alice's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"You can't hide it from me." Spectra said "You smile, but deep inside you're broken. I can see the sadness in your heart whenever you smile."

Alice was speechless.

_Keith…_

_And all this time I thought you didn't know…_

She cast her gaze down and said silently "I never thought that you would even notice…"

"How can I not notice that?" Spectra silently asked "I feel like a criminal every single time I see your superficial smile."

"I'm sorry…" Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Spectra and rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry…"

Spectra gently pushed her away and said "You don't have to hide anymore…"

Alice turned to him.

"The tears you always fought back," Spectra continued as he gently stroked Alice's hair "The tears that you refused to show, you can let them all out now along with your sadness…"

Alice stepped back from him "A—Are you going to make me cry too?"

Spectra's heart ached at those words. In her eyes, he was just one of the cruel Vexos who tortured her and made her life miserable.

"Alice…" Spectra tried to say something else, but he was cut short when he felt Alice's arms around him.

"Alice?" Spectra called out. He felt Alice shivering and he heard her sobs.

He has made her cry.

"Thank you Keith…" Alice sobbed into his chest.

Spectra was bewildered. Was Alice actually thanking him?

_Why are you thanking me Alice?_

_What have I done to make you grateful?_

_I'm the reason why your sufferings began in the first place…_

_I'm the one who caused you sadness…_

_I'm the one who wasn't able to protect you from the wrath of the Vexos…_

_Yet… why are you thanking me?_

Alice continued sobbing.

"I always thought that you all wanted to make me cry to prove that I'm a helpless weak little girl." Alice sobbed "But you were different; you still are."

Those words struck Spectra's heart. He was speechless.

"I saw a friend in you…" Alice continued "You were the only one who saw me differently than the others. You weren't cruel in fact you were kind."

Spectra was stunned. He never expected this turn of events. He never expected her to thank him. No, he expected her to hate him like the other Vexos.

_But she never hated the Vexos to begin with…_

_She didn't even plan to take revenge…_

_No… She's too kind and pure for those kinds of things…_

Slowly and reluctantly, Spectra wrapped his arms around Alice. He relaxed in her embrace.

Alice always felt safe in Spectra's, no; in Keith's arms.

_Thank you Keith…_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**Don't get me wrong, the series still isn't done… =D**

**Perhaps just one or two more chapters… =D**

**Thanks to all of my viewers!**

**And to all who will read, are reading, and read please REVIEW and feel free to convey your thoughts about the story as it is much appreciated… =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	9. How could you?

**Ninth chapter!**

**Thanks to all of those who stuck to this story!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

How could you…?

The sun was high in the sky. The light crept into a room. The room was tidy and well-kept due to the efforts of the girl who cleaned it on a regular basis.

The room belonged to someone else though; it belonged to the girl's master. Even though she was only an assistant to her master, he was her friend. He never treated her like a slave.

In fact, she becoming his assistant was just a means of protecting her from the cruelty of his allies.

She always felt safe in her master's arms.

He swore once before that he was going to take care of her.

Last night, they finally released the chains of sadness that bound her to a superficial and shallow kind of happiness and made him come to blame himself.

On the bed was a red headed girl dressed in a silk nightgown; beside her was a golden haired boy wearing his usual clothes.

The golden haired boy had his arm over the red headed girl who was snuggled closely to him. The one thing that separated them were the girl's palms which were affectionately on the boy's broad chest.

The golden haired boy was the red headed girl's master. He was known as Spectra Phantom, but the girl calls him by his discarded name, Keith.

The red headed girl beside him once lived on Earth, but was accidentally transported to their dimension due to an irreparable mistake of his. Her name was Alice Gehabich.

Spectra shifted and his eyes opened. His sky blue eyes fell on the red headed girl sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled at once. She looked so happy and at peace.

She cried and cried last night. He was the one who was solely responsible for it, but she made it clear that she's grateful for it.

He dried all her tears until she finally fell asleep. He fell beside her and with the last shred of her consciousness she snuggled closer to him. Before he drifted to unconsciousness, he wrapped his arm over her fragile figure.

Alice shifted and raised her head. Spectra removed his hand wrapped over her and watched as she rose her head up and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she tried to move away. But the bed was barely enough for both of them. Alice ended up falling from the bed. She gripped on the thin blanket in an attempt to stay on the bed, but she still fell nonetheless.

Spectra was dragged along with the blanket. He too came falling down from the bed. He braced his arms at his sides to prevent him from literally crashing onto Alice.

But as a result, their faces were dangerously and embarrassingly close.

Spectra was the first one to break the silence "Are you alright?"

Alice was still stunned, but she managed a weak nod. Spectra was the first one to stand up. He gave his hand to Alice and assisted her to stand up.

Alice looked around "Keith, where is Helios?"

Spectra's head snapped up. He completely forgot about Helios who was still in Gus's care.

"I forgot to take him from Gus." Spectra muttered "I'll be right back."

"Let me." Alice insisted

"Are you sure?" Spectra asked

Alice nodded and smiled "Thank you for last night Keith…"

Spectra blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but Alice was gone. He smiled to himself.

_She's back to her old self again…_

Alice knocked on the door of Gus's room three times before it opened. Gus was surprised to see Alice standing by his doorway.

"Miss Alice?"

Alice smiled brightly "I came to pick Helios up…"

"Is Master Spectra in his room?" Gus asked

Alice nodded "I told him that I'll get Helios from him."

Gus nodded and stepped back to reveal a floating Helios. Alice smiled at him and greeted "Good morning Helios. I'm sorry Master Spectra couldn't pick you up last night."

"It's alright." Helios said. He turned to Gus and said "I'm sorry for being a bother… Thank you for letting me stay…"

Gus nodded and said "Anytime Helios." He turned to Alice and handed her a clipboard full of papers "Please hand this to Master Spectra and tell him that I finished synthesizing the data for him."

Alice stared at the papers and said "Thank you Gus. I'm sure Keith…" she cut her own words short and clamped her hand on her mouth "I mean Master Spectra would be glad with what you did…"

Gus raised a quizzical eyebrow but put it down immediately "Thank you Miss Alice…"

Alice nodded, smiled and went back to Spectra's room with Helios on her shoulder.

Gus watched Alice as she sprinted away into Spectra's room. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You seem amused…" Vulcan muttered

"It seems that Master Spectra has grown quite fond of Miss Alice…" Gus muttered

"What made you say that?" Vulcan asked

"She called Master Spectra by his discarded name…" Gus replied "I'm sure Master Spectra allowed her to do that…"

"I see… She must really be dear to him…" Vulcan said

"I wonder what happened to Master Spectra yesterday." Gus mused out loud "It seems that he was able to help Miss Alice out of her misery."

Alice went in and saw Spectra comfortably sitting on his chair. She noticed the tear stains on Spectra's brown coat "Sorry…" she muttered

"What are you being sorry about?" asked Spectra. He looked down on his brown coat and saw the faint tear stains "Oh this? It's nothing…"

"But…" Alice tried to protest

"These tear stains are nothing compared to the true smile you now have, Alice…" Spectra said as he smiled.

Alice blushed a bit and was at a loss for words.

Spectra turned to Helios who was perched on Alice's shoulder "Thank you for bringing Helios back, Alice."

Helios flew towards Spectra's open palm. Spectra said "I'm sorry for the delay Helios, but I was able to do what I was supposed to…"

Helios nodded "That's good."

Alice handed the clipboard to Spectra and said "Gus told me to give this to you."

Spectra took it as he asked "What's this?"

"He said that it was the data he finished synthesizing for you…" Alice replied

Spectra's eyes widened. It was indeed the synthesized data that he's been trying to work on for the past few days "But how did Gus know?"

"Gus cares about you, Keith…" Alice said "I'm sure he knew how hard you were working these past few days…"

Spectra nodded and said "Yes… Gus really is a good friend…"

Helios nodded.

"Would you like me to prepare breakfast for you Keith?" Alice asked

Spectra nodded "And make it for three people…"

"Three?" Alice echoed. She already knew who the third person was. She nodded and said "Okay…"

Alice disappeared into the makeshift kitchen in Spectra's room. She hummed the same tune that she always loved, but this time with more life and sweeter than the previous one.

"It seems that you did it Spectra…" Helios said.

"It would seem so…" Spectra nodded

"And you have changed as well…" Helios said "It seems that she was good for you after all…"

Spectra smiled and said "I admit that…"

Spectra compiled all of the papers that Gus sent him and went out to get some fresh air on his veranda. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze as he heard Alice humming softly.

For Spectra, things were going perfectly. He fell asleep on his chair and was only awakened by Alice, telling him that it was time to eat.

Spectra stood up and said "I'll go and call Gus."

Alice nodded "I'll set the table."

Spectra went to Gus's room and knocked three times.

Gus opened the door and was surprised to see Spectra "Good morning Master Spectra."

"Good morning Gus." Spectra greeted "I got the documents you made for me from Alice. Thank you, Gus."

"It is an honor to be of assistance to you, Master Spectra…"Gus said.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Spectra offered

"It would be my pleasure." Gus replied.

The morning passed and not much work was required of them to do. They spent most of the morning running stimulations on the battle gear.

* * *

><p>Alice was walking down the hallway. She just got back from grocery shopping. Spectra was still asleep when she left.<p>

She knew that he would be mad if she left without him and his permission. She picked up her pace as she imagined how Spectra would look like while he scolded her.

A door to her side opened and it made her stop dead on her tracks. She felt the weight of the gaze of the person. It felt like the gaze of someone cruel. She knew that gaze too well. It was the gaze she usually had once before.

"Hello, Alice…" greeted a familiar voice.

Alice turned and saw Hydron walking towards her as he twirled a lock of his hair with his index finger.

Fear seized Alice. She couldn't move. She stood rooted on the spot. She managed to bow and said "Good morning your highness."

"You seem to be alone…" Hydron pointed out.

Alice's mind was screeching at her to run away and just forget it "Yes, well… Master Spectra is still asleep…"

"Well that certainly is strange…" Hydron muttered "I thought for sure that Spectra would be with you after your publicity. Oh well…" Hydron turned his back at Alice and walked back to the door from where he entered.

"Publicity?" Alice faintly echoed

Hydron turned to her and said "Of course… Spectra himself made the arrangements of your publicity…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Alice said in a confused tone.

Hydron turned to her and gave her a quizzical look "You really don't know?"

Alice shook her head. She knew that she should just walk away and forget about it. After all, what more reason should she doubt Spectra? He was the only person who proved to be trustworthy.

"Would you like to know for yourself?" Hydron offered.

_Should I?_

She reluctantly followed Hydron to his throne room.

But Alice hoped that she never did.

On Hydron's colossal throne room was a huge screen. On the screen played a video of what happened to Alice and Spectra the night when she cried into his chest.

"I received this footage yesterday." Hydron explained "I was quite surprised."

Alice's knees shook. She didn't want to believe it, but could she argue with what she was seeing? The video had a Pyrus emblem at the top left.

_Keith… How could you…?_

"So you really didn't know…" Hydron muttered.

Alice didn't pay attention to Hydron's words. She was too shocked by what she was seeing.

She fell on her knees. Her heart was torn by the betrayal. She trusted Spectra, she trusted him with all that she had and now, she faced the consequences of the trust she so easily gave.

She sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed, but no tears came out of her eyes. She felt broken, crushed and betrayed.

"So you see, it was a mistake for you to even trust Spectra." Hydron said as he smirked, he knew that Alice was losing her senses and her will "After all he _is_ a Vexos…"

Alice's mind wandered. She was losing her mind.

_What was I to you Keith?_

_Are you really just like the other Vexos who wanted me gone?_

_Was that kindness of yours just an act to make me cry?_

_Those words that you said…_

_Those things that you did for me..._

_Those emotions you made me feel…_

_Those moments when I would feel safe and secure in your arms…_

_All of them…_

_Were they just lies?_

_Did you really want to gain my trust just so you could do this to me?_

Hydron placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and helped her up. He saw how the life in Alice's eyes disappeared and was replaced by an expression of loss.

"I will bring fulfill his promise to you in his stead…" Hydron said.

_I wish I never met him…_

_I wish I never believed in him…_

_I wish I never saw the side of him that he never showed anybody…_

_I wish he never bothered to save me when I was dying…_

_Insanity would be a better choice…_

_Better yet… Death would have been a better choice…_

_Keith…_

_How could you…?_

_How could you betray me like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alice…<strong>

**Spectra how could you?**

**Okay this is the first time I even commented on my own story…**

**Done and over with this chapter!**

**The next chapter will probably be the last… but it may take a while…**

**Thanks to all who were loyal and stuck to this story to the bitter end…**

**Please click the REVIEW and do some damage as it is appreciated very much… =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	10. You will always have me by you

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**I think you'll be pleased to find out that Spectra wasn't the one responsible for the footage… =D**

**I really feel proud of this story…**

**I mean a lot of people liked it enough to stick to it to the end… =D**

**And for that I am very touched… =D**

**Thanks so much to the loyal readers!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

You will always have me by you

_I trusted you…_

_That was my first mistake…_

_You were the leader of the Vexos…_

_I should have known better…_

_I am nothing but a plaything to you…_

_Am I right…_

_Keith…?_

Alice sat in front of a huge glass-paned window. Her eyes betrayed any emotion, they were lifeless and lost.

The door opened behind her and Hydron came in. She neither turned nor did she greet him. Hydron didn't mind.

"Well Alice," he said "I guess it's time for you to be getting home don't you think?" he asked "Your friends must be worried sick about you…"

Alice didn't respond. She continued to stare out the distance that stretched before her.

"The airship will be ready soon." Hydron said "And soon you'll be home; the painful memories will all be gone." He smirked and added "Especially the ones about Spectra…"

Alice slightly turned to Hydron to reveal her lifeless eyes. She turned back immediately to the window. Hydron let out a satisfied smirk before he left the room.

Spectra woke up to find Alice gone. She left a message saying that she just went out to buy some groceries and that she'll be back soon. He was initially worried, but he decided that worrying wouldn't do him any good. He took a shower and decided to analyze the data that Gus synthesized for him.

It was already noon and Alice still wasn't back. Now, Spectra was getting worried. How long did it take for her to get some groceries? She still had her wristband on her so he could still track her down.

He took the faint signal coming from the wristband. He saw where Alice was, but what he found out surprised him.

"What's wrong Spectra?" inquired Helios

"Alice's gone…" Spectra replied

"Didn't she have the wristband with her?"

Spectra nodded

"Why are you so worried then?" asked Helios

"I've tracked down the faint signal that came from the wristband…" Spectra muttered "But… it came from Prince Hydron's room."

Helios was surprised "What did you say?"

"It makes no sense." Spectra said "Why would Alice be in Hydron's room?"

"It sounds like something suspicious to me…" Helios said

"Indeed…" Spectra nodded.

He stood up and wasted no time going to Hydron's room. He knocked on the door and he was greeted by a transmission left by Hydron.

"This is Hydron, Prince of Vestal." The transmission said "I am currently away at the moment, but I'll be back soon." The transmission ended and the screen faded to black.

Spectra glanced at his gauntlet and saw that the signal from the wristband came from inside that room.

_But that can only mean two things: either Alice is inside or she left the wristband inside…_

"Why Spectra, what a lovely surprise…" said a voice that came from behind him.

Spectra bowed his head and acknowledged his presence "Prince Hydron…"

"What business do you have with me?" Hydron asked "Make it quick I still have something else to attend to…"

"I see…" Spectra said "I was just wondering if Alice is inside."

"Why yes…" Hydron replied "She is inside. In fact, she's waiting for my arrival."  
>Spectra was confused.<p>

"She agreed when I told her that I'd bring her home." Hydron added

"What?"

"She was quite heartbroken by what you did, Spectra…" Hydron said as he twirled a lock of his hair with his index finger.

"What are you saying?" asked Spectra who was oblivious by what the prince was saying.

"How cruel of you…" Hydron muttered "You gained her trust through your deeds of kindness, but in the end you use her for your purposes… You did an awfully good job of making her cry so easily Spectra…"

Spectra was speechless. He had no idea what Hydron was saying, but it seems that Alice thinks that he just used her for his own benefit.

"I have to see Alice…" Spectra said in a low voice.

Hydron shrugged and said "Suit yourself…"

The door opened and it revealed Alice who was sitting in front of the window and gazing endlessly.

"Alice…" Spectra called

Alice didn't turn to him.

"It's useless Spectra." Hydron said "She won't respond even if you scream at the top of your lungs…"  
>Spectra ignored Hydron and he walked towards Alice. He turned to her and saw the same lifeless expression on her beautiful face.<p>

"Alice?" Spectra called once more.

Alice didn't respond.

A sharp pang seized Spectra. What had happened? Why won't Alice answer him?

"If you have no more business here Spectra, leave." Hydron said in a commanding tone "You are bothering the preparations we are making for her journey home…"

Spectra dragged himself away from Alice and out of Hydron's room.

_What happened?_

_What was Prince Hydron talking about?_

His mind flooded with questions. He walked to Gus's room. Surely Gus would know what has happened these past few days.

He knocked three times like he always did and Gus answered like he always did.

Gus seemed surprised and troubled at the same time when he saw Spectra "Master…" he managed to say "What brings you here?"

"I need answers Gus…" Spectra said plainly "Alice is in Hydron's room and I have no idea why… What happened?"

Gus couldn't reply directly.

"Gus…" Spectra repeated; this time his voice was more venomous "What happened?"

Gus opened the door wide and let Spectra inside his quarters. He sat in front of the computer and said "I just received the footage this morning from Volt. He said that it was broadcasted to the entire area of Vestal."

A video played on Gus's computer. Spectra's eyes widened under his mask when he saw what the video was about.

It was the night when Alice cried into his chest. He saw the Pyrus emblem at the far right of the screen, indicating that the video belonged to him.

His fists clenched. Hydron told Alice about the video and told her lies about bringing her home.

"I didn't do this…" Spectra muttered

Gus said nothing.

"I didn't do this and I never would." Spectra said "I would never hurt Alice like this."

"I know you didn't, Master…" Gus said "I know how you care for her. It must be one of Prince Hydron's tricks again."

Spectra clenched his fists. Alice's lifeless expression came back to his mind over and over again.

"Hydron showed this to Alice and promised that he'd take her to Earth again…" Spectra muttered.

"He must be stopped." Helios said "Who knows what he might do…"

Without another word, Spectra ran out of the room. The signal from Alice's wristband was caught by his gauntlet.

He ran outside and saw Hydron's airship high in the sky. It didn't move from its position, just above the Vexos quarters.

Spectra clenched his fists. Hydron was using Alice for his own selfish purposes.

Spectra ran back inside the Vexos quarters and tried using the stairs to reach to the top floor. He could see Alice from the windows. She was standing on a plank on one side of the airship. Hydron was right behind her.

_He's going to kill her?_

It made perfect sense. Hydron hated Spectra and the only way to finally get his revenge on Spectra for humiliating him numerous times.

Hydron wanted Spectra to suffer. He wanted Spectra to suffer the worst pain imaginable. He was going to kill Alice and make Spectra suffer from grief.

Thinking fast, Spectra put his gauntlet on his arm. He was planning to use Helios as a means to get to the airship before Alice falls off it.

He grit his teeth in frustration when he realized that his gauntlet wouldn't activate under normal circumstances unless in a battle.

He continued running. Never mind what the others would think as he frantically ran up the stairs. Never mind what would be the consequences of his actions. Never mind if he would be called traitor.

He had to save Alice and give Hydron a piece of his mind.

"Spectra!"

Spectra turned behind him and saw Volt.

"You're never going to make it like that…" said Volt as he put his gauntlet on his arm.

"What?" Spectra was out of breath and it seemed that his sense of understanding was damaged by his fatigue.

"I'm not going to battle you." Volt said "I'm going to help you get up there faster…"

Spectra understood and nodded.

"Gauntlet, power strike!" they shouted in unison.

Spectra quickly threw a gate card down "Gate card set!"

Volt threw down Brontes and said "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Brontes!"

Spectra threw Helios down as well "Bakugan, brawl! Pyrus Helios, stand!"

Helios and Brontes stood. Volt nodded at Spectra and said "Go."

Spectra hopped onto Helios's hand and they flew up.

"Aw Volt…" Brontes teased "You're such a softie…"

Volt let out a satisfied smirk "You think?"

"Go on…" Hydron encouraged Alice who was walking along the plank "The Dimensional Gate stands before you…"

Alice didn't seem to see that there was no Dimensional Gate in front of her and that she stood tens of feet away from the ground.

"A little more and you are almost home, Alice…" Hydron said with a smirk on his face.

Alice walked slowly. She was not quite herself at that moment.

Hydron twirled a lock of his hair with his index finger. He was growing impatient. He walked towards Alice with the intention of pushing her out of the plank. He stopped dead when he heard the violent whistling of the wind coming towards him accompanied by the shout of someone familiar.

"Hydron!" Spectra shouted

Out of fear, Hydron pushed Alice out of the plank. Alice fell down at insanely swift speeds.

Spectra could not believe what he just saw. He saw Alice falling right out of the sky at full speed.

Without another thought, he jumped out of Helios's hand and went after Alice.

"Spectra!" Helios called

Hydron cowered inside his airship out of fear. He didn't know what Spectra was going to do to him after he's rescued Alice, but he's guessing that it won't be pretty.

Alice was getting further and further from Spectra's reach and she was getting closer and closer to the ground. Spectra felt something drop on his cheek. He wiped it off and realized that it was a tear: Alice's tear.

_I'm sorry Alice…_

He stretched out his arms and caught Alice headfirst. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, like it was the last time he would ever hold her. His mask got loose and got flown away by the wind.

Helios caught Spectra and Alice on his hand.

Spectra turned to his partner Bakugan and smiled "Thank you Helios…"

"Let's get out of here…" Helios said.

Volt saw Helios fly overhead and down to the garden. He smirked and said "It seems that my work here is done…"

Helios put Spectra, who was carrying Alice in his arms, down. Spectra put Alice down. Alice stood on her own feet, but her expression remained unchanged.

Spectra raised Alice's chin only to see the same lifeless expression he saw when he was looking for her. Tears lid her eyes, but her eyes betrayed any emotion. She was clearly broken and lost, and once again it was his fault.

His hands on her shoulders clenched. He was the reason for this. He didn't have the strength to move or even utter a word.

Out of sheer desperation, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and brought her to a tight embrace. Alice stood on her toes because Spectra was slowly lifting her up.

_It's my fault…_

_I'm sorry Alice…_

_I wasn't able to take care of you…_

_I only caused you more pain…_

_I'm sorry…_

Alice felt something moist and cold on her neck. It was Spectra, no, Keith's tears.

_Keith…?_

"I'm sorry… Alice…" Spectra managed a weak whisper.

Alice blinked. She was overwhelmed by Spectra's embrace.

"Keith…?" she rasped.

Spectra immediately let go of her and looked at her face carefully. He was relieved to see that Alice was back to the way she was. Her eyes were filled with sadness and surprise, but it was better than the lifeless expression she had moments ago.

He wrapped his arms around her once more. But this time it was tighter and more heartfelt.

"I'm sorry Alice…" Spectra said

"Keith…" Alice said in a clearer voice

"If I had been more careful then none of these would have happened…" Spectra continued

"Oh, Keith…" Alice said as she tried to wrap her arms around him, but his arms around her were too strong "I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"Alice…" Spectra tried to say something, but Alice cut him short.

"I'm the one who didn't trust you well enough to know that you would never use me like that…" Alice sobbed "It was stupid of me… It was stupid of me to ever doubt you when you were the only one who really cared for me…"

"You don't have to apologize Alice…" Spectra said "There's nothing to forgive… If you want to go back home then, at least let me do it for you… It's the least I can do for you…"

Alice managed to shake her head in disapproval "There's no need…" she said "I… don't want to leave Keith…"

"What?" Spectra exclaimed as he gently let Alice go.

"I… don't want to leave you, Keith…" Alice said "I want to stay here with you… Even if I have to go through the clutches of the Vexos just to stay here with you, I will still stay with you…"

Spectra gazed into her eyes. He was baffled by Alice's sudden determination. He took her hands in his and said "I promise I'll take care of you Alice…"

Alice smiled at him; this time, her smile was one of those smiles which Spectra would give anything to see "I promise I won't doubt you ever again, Keith…"

He wrapped his arms around her once more. He dug his head into Alice's orange hair and whispered "You will always have me by you… Alice…"

* * *

><p>The birds were singing sweetly as they perched on the branches of a tree. The wind rustled the leaves and made the branches swing to and fro.<p>

The sun was bright in the sky. Its warmth and radiance graced the world below. Its light came through the spaces between the leaves of the tree.

All around this tree was a grassy meadow. In the middle of this meadow was an octagonal gazebo. A few flowers could be seen on the vast green canvas.

Under the shelter of the tree's leaves were two people sitting side by side: a boy and a girl. The boy had spiky blonde hair. Beside him was a girl with curly orange hair.

The girl was a tormented soul by his mistake. When her life was in peril and on the verge of its end, he came to save her. She thought that he betrayed and used her once before, but it turns out that she was a fool to ever think so.

The boy was the girl's master, but he never treated her any differently. For formality's sake, their relationship was nothing more than master and servant. A lot took advantage of this relationship of theirs. He did everything he could to restore her back to the way that she was. To him, she was a friend, an irreplaceable friend…

Or maybe even more…

These two souls were sleeping peacefully under the tree's shelter. The girl's head was resting on the boy's strong shoulder, while the boy's head was resting atop the girl's head.

Their hands were entwined with one another. The boy's right hand fingers possessively took her left hand fingers.

The boy made a promise to the girl…

A promise that would withstand anything that his world would throw at them…

A promise that no one would ever be able to break…

A promise that she trusts wholeheartedly…

A promise that he made for her to hold…

.

.

.

.

_You will always have me by you…_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**So I kinda left you with a scene to help you decide what happened to both of them… =D**

**Obviously it was a happy ending (yay!), but it wasn't really detailed (awwww…)…**

**You see I had a dilemma as to how I was going to finish this story…**

**So I decided to leave my readers with a scene to make them decide an ending of their own to this story… =D**

**Leave me with a note okay? I'll still appreciate it... =D**

**Thank you all for supporting this story!**

**To Warboss, thanks for being the first… =D**

**To JetravenEx, I know you were hoping to see Masquerade and I'm sorry I didn't put him in, but don't worry! Exedra's apprentice will be fully dedicated to Masquerade I promise… =D And thanks for your supportive reviews, I really appreciated it! =D**

**To the others who reviewed thank you!**

**And to those who will hopefully review, thank you in advance! =D**

**See you guys in between the pages again… =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	11. THE THING ABOUT SEQUELS

**Hey guys!**

**So I know that the ending was kinda like a teaser and I found myself wanting for a sequel… =D  
>That's right, I'm planning to make a sequel… =D<strong>

**Although, I'm still thinking about it… =D**

**I'd definitely want to know what my loyal readers think about it though…**

**So tell me what you think okay?**

**Cause it'd really mean a lot to me… =D**

**PM me or REVIEW, it doesn't matter, as long as you tell me what you think…**

**Lilith, I know you loved the story (based on your comments), so would you care for a sequel? =D**

**Once again, thanks for reading through the story "You will always have me by you"**

**And please do not hesitate to tell me what you think about the sequel matter… =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
